


FAHC Avatar Book One: A New Avatar

by MadhouseVagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Adventure, Airbending, Avatar, Avatar Last Airbender, Bloodbending, Earthbending, F/M, FAHC, Firebending, Gen, Slow Build, Waterbending, battle buddies, elemental powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: It's been years since the last Avatar was seen and with the growing tension among the four nations, war is once again on the horizon and the Avatar is needed now more than ever. A ragtag group of benders set out to find the new Avatar, the Fake AH Crew.





	1. Prelude

The night was dark and the cold wind bit furiously as the lone figure trudged along through the snow. The man had been out hunting the whole week, going farther than he'd ever gone in search of prey. The journey was long but the knowledge that he needed to keep his wife and daughter fed spurred him on. The sled he drug behind him was weighed down with the meat of caribouseal and an array of fish. The man traveled alone, preferring to keep to himself. It was easier that way and he didn't have to answer stupid questions or make awkward idle talk to fill the silence. His only companion, a white ferretcat that perched on his shoulder and ran down the front of his parka every once in awhile to snuggle up to the warmth of the man's chest. The animal had been a present from his wife Tiānshî for his 26th birthday. He'd named it Albus which meant light in the ancient tongue of his people. The man hugged his heavy parka closer to him and pushed long strands of sandy blonde hair out of his eyes as he neared the top of the hill overlooking his village.

The man smiled. Seeing his family again would make the long trip all the more worth it. As he neared the summit of the hill an uneasy feeling gripped his heart and he heard noises that sounded out of place in the frozen northern region. Dropping the harness of the sled and telling Albus to stay with it he dashed up the hill and gasped at what he saw. In the bay near the village was a large fire nation warship, the bloodred flame symbols on the side a sure giveaway. The man looked to his village when he heard a scream. Several of the huts were on fire and there were sounds of screaming and war cries. The man plunged forward in a death charge, desperate to get to his family and make sure they were safe. Running into the village he saw his fellow tribesmen fighting fire nation warriors, fire and water flying every which way. Continuing his charge the man dashed forward towards his hut, only to be thrown to the ground by a fire nation soldier who'd tackled him to the ground. The man looked up and saw the soldier raising a hand, a ball of fire forming in it as he raised his arm to deliver the killing blow. The man's eyes widened and he acted on instinct. Throwing his arms up he bent water at the soldier, extinguishing the fire with one wave of water while slapping the soldier's head with the other, sending him tumbling. The man stood and raised his hands, the snow reaching up and swallowing up the soldier's hands and feet, pinning him in place as the snow formed into thick ice. The man turned to his hut in time to see two firebenders set the whole thing on fire, the screams of his wife and daughter coming from within. Fear and anger gripped the man's heart and he charged forward with a cry, pulling out his war club and throwing knives. Sending one blade into the throat of one of the firebenders with an expert throw, he brought his war club down on the hands of the other, shattering them and then up to the side of his head. The firebender fell dead at his feet. The man turned to his hut and screamed.

"Tiānshî! Greta!"

"Daddy!" screamed a small voice from within the hut that was riddled with pain. The man took a step forward and then was sent crashing to the ground. Shaking his head he felt the bump rising on his head. Looking up he saw several firebenders surrounding him. Looking up he saw his hut collapse in on itself and knew that he was too late. Tears filled his eyes and a strangled sob escaped his lips. Pounding his fists into the snow he squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed as the firebenders drew closer.

"This ones a bender too," said one.

"He looks strong. Take him! I'm sure he'll be of some use," another scoffed. The man heard footsteps approaching him and the clanking of chains. Rage like he'd never felt before welled up in him and he suddenly sat up on his knees with a roar, the sound like that of a deranged animal. The firebenders jumped in surprise and the ones who saw the man's eyes melted in fear. His eyes had a film of red covering them, small but still there. Clenching his hands into fists the man concentrated all his anger and hate. He knew the legends and tales, and the dangers of crossing that line. Looking up at the full moon, the man felt power flow into him tenfold.

Suddenly the firebenders began screaming and clenching up. The man stood and stared at them with empty emotionless eyes. Closing his eyes the man concentrated again and the firebenders screamed, feeling their bodies contort in painful ways without their control. One of the firebenders crumpled to the ground with all his bones twisted out of shape and shoved ruthlessly into his body. Another felt his blood boiling hotter than it had ever been before and screamed as blisters formed all over his body and steam rose from his skin. One by one the firebenders died, the last one being lifted into the air, stiff as a board, and then thrown forcefully onto an exposed wooden beam of a hut, impaling him. The man turned to the ship and saw a huge firebender warlord standing on the deck. He was bald with a long full brown beard and was adorned with traditional fire nation armor. Only one thing on the warlord's armor stood out as different, a single broken orange H on the chest of his armor. The man howled into the air as he made his way to the ship, killing each firebender he saw without mercy. The ship began to move and by the time the man got there it was far out to sea. Standing at the ashes of what was once his home the man cried. He felt sick as he retrieved the two charred corpses and buried them on the hill overlooking the village. Looking out at the destruction of his village the man saw that he was the only one of his tribe left, the others either being killed or taken as captives. Staring at his hands the realization of what he'd just done struck him and he crumpled to the ground with a strangled sob, head in hands as he cried.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there in the snow before he felt a familiar furry body snuggle up to him. Patting Albus the man stood and gave one last long goodbye to his family before grabbing his sled and heading off away from the village. As he walked he spoke to himself, his deep voice dripping with anger and death.

"My name, is Ryan Haywood. I'm the only surviving member of my clan in the Southern Water Tribe. My family is gone, murdered by firebenders. I'm a waterbender," he paused and shuddered at what he said next.

"I am a bloodbender!"

~~~  
~~~

"You know we need to find him or her before everything goes to hell!" Jack said and slammed his fist down on the table. Jack Pattillo, normally a passive gentle man was infuriated at the moment as he sat at the tavern table glaring at his stubborn companion. His air nomad robes standing out in the crowded tavern of earth kingdom inhabitants. Across from him his companion chuckled and shook his head as he knocked back another drink, Jack losing count of how many that was now.

"You know what your problem is Jack? You're too uptight. You need to kick back and relax once in awhile my friend," the man said. He had a thick brown beard and blue eyes which were rare in the earth kingdom. He wore a faded green shirt, the sleeves ending at the man's elbows revealing his heavily tattooed arms. A gold chain hung from his neck but disappeared under the shirt. The man's pants were tan, his knee high boots a lighter shade. He wore a dark green headband with the crest of his family in the center, and his handlebar mustache braided down in the traditional way. Dark green fingerless gloves adorned his hands and a similarly colored sash was tied around his waist.

"And end up looking like that? No thank you," Jack said and pointed at the man's swollen stomach. He wasn't obese but the man sure as hell could lose a few. The man glared at Jack.

"Was that a fat joke? Let he who is without flab cast the first fucking stone," he said and looked fixedly at Jack's large belly. The two glared at each other until they both began laughing.

"But in all seriousness Geoff, with some of the reports I've been receiving, something bad is about to happen. Attacks on the Water Tribes, restlessness in the Fire Nation, unease carries on the winds to both my temple and the other Air Temples. We need him...or her," Jack said more gently this time. Geoff saw the look of anxiety in his friend's brown eyes and smiled, patting Jack's hands comfortingly.

"They're just stories Jack, no need to get worked up over a bunch of rumors spread around by assholes," he said. Jack shook his head and sighed.

"You're way too chill Geoff Ramsey," he said with a chuckle. After another hour of friendly chit chat Jack departed, Geoff watching his flowing robes disappear as he hopped atop his flying bison and took off back to the Southern Air Temple. Geoff continued to drink and watch the crowds in the tavern. For some reason what Jack had said bothered him and made him edgy. After awhile he made up his mind and stood from the table, laying his silver pieces on the table and walking out of the tavern. With resolve he walked down the stone streets towards his home on the outskirts of the town.

"Okay Pattillo, you want to chase ghosts, I'll bring you fucking Casper himself!" Geoff said to himself as he started packing, knowing his journey would be a long one, and his search more than likely fruitless.

His search for the Avatar.

~~~  
~~~

"I'm telling you Lindsay, some real shit is going down and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!" the young man said to his girlfriend as they walked the beach together. He wore a red vest that was opened revealing his bare muscular chest, and a pair of dark brown pants and sandals, his red curly hair a tangled mess atop his head. She wore a traditional red kimono and sandals, her auburn hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. The two teenagers spent every hour they could together now, taking long walks on the beach or having picnics under the trees in the palace courtyard. Tonight was no exception.

"Prince Michael you always think something's up," Lindsay Tuggey giggled and smiled at her boyfriend. Michael Jones, Prince of the fire nation rolled his eyes.

"Only because it's true!" he said, letting a small amount of fire burst from his nose as he breathed out in a huff. Lindsay smiled at him and held his hand.

"I love it when you get enraged," she said. The two laughed and walked to their favorite spot on the beach, a little hidden alcove that looked out upon the dark waters. The two sat down and cuddled up next to each other and gazed out at the murky depths.

"It's a little cold," Lindsay said, knowing Michael would solve the problem. Smiling at her Michael raised his hand and a small flame appeared in his palm, growing bigger and brighter. Then he tossed the fireball onto the pile of sticks that they always had here, their campfire complete.

"You're so good at keeping me warm," Lindsay smiled.

"Yeah I am pretty hot!" Michael said with a smile of his own.

"Michael Jones!" Lindsay exclaimed and smacked him but giggled. The two love birds sat in peaceful silence for a long time, enjoying each other's company and the crash of ocean waves on the beach.

"I never want this to end," Lindsay said after awhile. Michael looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what I mean. Your father and mother would never stand for you marrying a commoner like me. They want you to marry up," she said sadly. Michael frowned.

"I'll marry whoever I fucking want to marry and I'll be damned if my parents tell me otherwise!" he said. Lindsay smiled.

"You know as well as I do that can't happen. We have expectations that we're to meet," Lindsay said softly snuggling up closer to Michael.

"I don't care. I don't want to live an unhappy life where I'm miserable 24/7! I don't care what my parents say, I live my own life and no one is going to stop me from being with you!" he said firmly, laying his head on top of hers and pulling her closer. The two smiled and shared a kiss.

"Do you think we'll still feel this way after we finish school and training?" Lindsay asked. Michael thought for a moment. It was true that even though the two saw each other every day they would soon be going down different paths. Lindsay was pursuing her dreams of art and animal care, while he was stuck having to learn shit about running a nation and combat.

"What does your heart tell you?" he asked, pulling a card from his mother's book. Lindsay smiled.

"Yes," she said finally. Michael smiled too.

"As long as there is strength left in me, I promise you I will always be there for you!" he swore and the two lapsed back into silence, the ambitions of their youth like blazing infernos within them.

~~~  
~~~

Alone out on the balcony a single air nomad sat in meditation, legs crossed and eyes shut as he floated in the air a couple feet off the ground. It had been a restless night and the young teenager finally left his room and snuck out to the balcony where he hoped meditation would calm his mind. But calm didn't come to him. Instead his mind was haunted with visions of war, death, and loss. Opening his eyes he heard the sound of a bison flying in. Smiling to himself the teen ran to meet the rider, knowing who it was.

"Jack! You're back!" the Lad exclaimed as Jack hopped down from his flying bison and stroked its fur affectionately.

"Gavin why aren't you asleep?" Jack asked as he turned to the young man.

"Couldn't sleep, bad dreams. How'd your meeting with ol Geoffrey go?" Gavin asked. Jack shook his head.

"He's still as stubborn as always but I think I got my point across to him. Hopefully we can come up with something before disaster strikes," Jack sighed.

"You mean the war," Gavin said more than asked. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"The dreams started again. They're worse this time. I could see it happening like I can see you now. War will come and split the four nations," he said sadly. Jack was taken aback. He knew that Gavin had a special connection to the forces of their world and was sometimes granted visions of the future, but this was different. The visions had never been clear, and Jack hadn't said a word to Gavin about the news he'd received about the attacks.

"Are you sure Gavin?" he asked. The lad looked up at his friend and nodded.

"War is coming and there's nothing anyone can bloody do about it," Gavin said sadly.

"You're wrong Free, there is something...or someone who can stop all this," Jack said confidently and started back to the temple, Gavin trailing at his heels.

"Who Jack?" he asked.

"The Avatar Gavin. Only the Avatar can save us now. I pray that we find him or her quickly and that they're able to master the four elements in time to stop the oncoming darkness," Jack said.

"Where is the Avatar?" Gavin asked.

"No one knows Gavin. No one knows," Jack said, offering a sad smile to his young charge.


	2. The Show Must Go On

_10 Years Later_

The sun shown in through the window of the small room, birds chirping their songs to tell the world it was time to wake up. Jeremy Dooley squeezed his eyes shut trying to cling to those last few moments of peaceful sleep. Unfortunately his friends didn't share his enthusiastic love for sleep. The door burst in to reveal his friend Matt Bragg standing there with a big dumb smile on his face, almost hidden by the chaotic mess known as facial hair Matt sported. His brown beard wasn't long but was thicker than molasses. His long hair was thankfully pulled back into a ponytail much to the relief of Jeremy...and the rest of the troupe.

"Good morning sunshine! Are you ready to begin this wonderful new day?" he asked in his annoying sing-song voice. Jeremy groaned and rolled over. Matt frowned and stomped his foot onto the ground, the stone floor shifting and bucking the bed onto its side, dumping Jeremy to the ground with a shriek.

"Good! Now you're awake! Let's go," Matt said happily. Jeremy untangled himself from the sheets and bed and glared up at Matt.

"You know I hate it when you fucking earthbend me out of bed you prick!" he snapped. Matt shrugged and left Jeremy alone to get ready for the day. After bathing, Jeremy pulled on his green sleeveless vest with the yellow etchings leaving his torso bare, his grey pants, and then tied his dark green sash around his waist and then slipping on his brown knee length boots. He tied the dark green headband around his forehead and then looked himself over in the mirror. He noted the blank stare and almost angry look he had. Ever since the war started, that look had become more and more common he'd noted. Shaking the look away he smiled and was happy to see his old cheerful self back. Running his hand quickly through the middle of his hair which was dyed light green he made finger guns at himself and winked. Walking out into the kitchen Jeremy found the rest of his troupe eating breakfast. Matt had already joined Trevor Collins and Mica Burton on the couch while Andy Blanchard was pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Morning Jer!" Mica called cheerfully from the couch. Jeremy nodded back and then looked outside.

"Has anyone fed Booker and Kibō yet?" he asked.

"Nope," Trevor said with his mouth full.

"Why the hell not?! You know they get cranky before a show if they haven't eaten!" Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm fine with Booker, but Kibō is your pet and I ain't gonna risk losing a limb because of that dumb cat!" Trevor said with a slight tinge of fear in his voice.

"He's not a dumb cat! Kibō is a sweet little angel!" exclaimed Jeremy. He smiled knowing that Trevor and Kibō never liked each other.

"Little! Angel! Pffft, my ass!" Trevor said as Jeremy walked outside to where the troupe's stage equipment was and where the two animals lay sleeping.

"Okay sleepyheads time to wake up! We've got a big show today and I need you two to be at your best! Wouldn't want to disappoint our fans now would we?" Jeremy said loudly, stirring the animals. Booker, a large brown bearwolf yawned and stretched before lumbering up to Jeremy and morphing into a doggoat, tail wagging and tongue lolled out of his mouth. Jeremy chuckled and patted the Shifutā on his head. Shifutā's were rare creatures with the ability to change their animal forms, no one really knowing what the creature's original forms were. The troupe had really lucked out when they'd found Booker and soon he'd become part of the family.

"Don't think just cause you're my animal guide that you can get away with sleeping in Kibō! I need you awake especially for what we're going to do today!" he said and walked over to the second creature. The gigantic lion groaned and stretched before licking its lips and standing, stretching out its large golden wings. The creature was about the size of those flying bison that the air nomads used but Jeremy thought he was much more beautiful. The two had been together as long as Jeremy could remember. They were best friends and inseparable. He stroked the golden mane of his friend and the two seemed to smile at each other.

After feeding the two animals Jeremy returned to the kitchen and ate a large fruit and drank a glass of water. The fruit was a cross between a mango and an apple, and contained all the nutrients and vitamins needed for a day. Jeremy loved the things but only ate them when he was in a hurry, preferring to have a full complete breakfast.

"So are we all ready for the big night?" he asked the troupe happily.

"You betcha!" cheered Mica raising her arms, her white sleeves falling to reveal dark beautiful skin. She wore a tiara of flowers that she'd picked that morning. Jeremy smiled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Count me in!" Andy said, not wanting to be outdone. The others all chimed in and went about loading stage equipment into a wagon that Booker would pull. Jeremy as always would ride Kibō with the heavier equipment while the others carried what they could. Arriving in the field grounds they were to perform at they began setting up. As the troupe finished a band of fire nation soldiers walked up, four of them to be exact. Jeremy saw the others tense up and heard Kibō snarl. Calming his friend he walked out to meet the group. They wore the normal fire nation armor but had the well known and feared broken orange H logo.

Funhaus.

"Afternoon gentlemen! Can I help you?" he said warmly. The soldiers looked over the equipment and then back at Jeremy.

"Where's your master shorty?" one demanded.

"I am the leader of this group, thank you for the kind words," Jeremy said flatly and crossed his arms. The soldier looked slightly embarrassed but recovered quickly.

"Do you have a permit to set up your contraptions here?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact we do!" Jeremy said and pulled out a work permit paper showing his troupe had permission to be there. The soldiers looked disappointed as they handed back the papers.

"Alright well I don't want any trouble from you people. We've been having some troubles with the locals and some rebels lately!" the apparent leader said in a commanding voice. Jeremy pretended to be shocked.

"Us? Cause trouble? Sir! We wouldn't even dream of it! We are but simple bender performers trying to make an honest living in this world," he said and bowed low. The soldiers scoffed and marched on.

"Feel free to drop by tonight for the performance! You wouldn't want to miss such an amazing event!" Jeremy called after them then turned and walked back to his troupe.

"What did those Funhaus pricks want?" asked Mica coldly.

"Easy Mica. The nice man just wanted to warn us of rebel activity in the area and make sure we were here with proper working permits," Jeremy said in a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes.

"Rebels huh? I almost joined up with them when we first started getting shit from Funhaus," Matt said as he munched on an apple.

"Honestly we all probably would've," Mica agreed.

"If I were alone with those Funhaus fuckers I'd show them what for!" said Trevor and balled his hands into fists. The others chuckled and Kibō nuzzled Jeremy comfortingly, sending Trevor scurrying back behind Matt. The group laughed and gathered in a circle to run through the events of the evening and their performances. Everything looked as if it'd go off without a hitch.

"Jeremy, what if the soldiers do come back? What if something happens?" asked Andy.

"It doesn't matter Andy, the show must go on!" Jeremy said. Though, he hoped that they wouldn't come back. He had personal grudges against Funhaus, his parents being killed during the war when they took over. His mother had set him on Kibō's back as the army had invaded their village, ordering him to run and not look back. Kibō had been no bigger than a doggoat at the time but had managed to get himself and the boy into the air and safely away from the burning village. As much as Jeremy wanted revenge, he knew that if he let his anger consume him he'd never live a free life. Instead he remembered what his mother had taught him growing up and done his best to make others smile, now more than ever. He was always nervous around the soldiers, hoping that they'd never discover his secret.

Shaking his head Jeremy went on his traditional pre-show walk to calm his nerves and mind. Kibō always accompanied him on these walks, the man talking quietly aloud to the winged lion, somehow feeling that his friend understood him.

"Well Kibō ol buddy, tonight we try something new. Think you're up for it?" he asked his friend as they walked beside the road, fields on one side of them and a dark forest on the other. Kibō made a happy noise and smiled, dipping his head up and down like he was nodding.

"Where should we go after this? I hear the Southern Water Tribe could use some entertainment. Might want to check that out huh?" Jeremy asked. Kibō shivered and grumbled, causing Jeremy to laugh and hug his friend.

"You're not really one for the cold are you?" he asked and Kibō shook his head with a small growl. The two walked a little farther before Jeremy began to get an uneasy feeling, like they were being watched. Glancing around he didn't notice anything until a small movement to his left caught his eye. There in the forest, a white ferretcat peeked from behind a tree branch, watching them intently. Jeremy relaxed for a moment until he noticed that below the branch was a man watching them. He was mostly obscured by the tree but his form was unmistakable. He was tall and broad from what Jeremy could see, but his clothes were unfamiliar from the traditional earth kingdom attire. He was soon joined by another man, shorter and stockier but still intimidating, with tattoos covering his arms. The first man seemed to nod at Jeremy and the second man looked over at him.

"Kibō, I think we should head back now. Wouldn't want to keep the others waiting," Jeremy said to his friend loud enough for the two strangers to hear. Kibō growled in acknowledgement, also seeing the two strangers. Jeremy earthbent himself up into his friend's shoulders and they took off high into the air, Jeremy wondering who the two strangers could've been.

~~~  
~~~

"Do you think that was him?" asked the second stranger as the two men watched Jeremy fly off on his monstrous creature. The first man nodded slowly, still watching Jeremy, giving a grunt of confirmation. The ferretcat Jeremy had seen darted down the trunk of the tree and onto the shoulder of the tall man, who reached up and pet the creature fondly and smiled.

"I guess we'll have to see tonight then. Did you get ahold of Pattillo and Free?" the shorter man asked as he looked at the flyer in his hand. The tall man nodded and grunted again.

"If he really is who we think he is, then we can fix all this shit! Also, would it kill you to actually use words? Seriously, the dark and foreboding act is creeping the fuck out of me!" the shorter man said and turned to go, letting the flyer fall to the ground. The tall man laughed but remained for a moment before turning as well, bending down and picking up the flyer his companion had dropped and looking at it as he walked.

"Jeremy," he said quietly, his deep voice void, as he melted into the shadows of the forest following the shorter man.


	3. Secrets

The lights, the crowds, the cheering, the thrills! These were the things that made the shows worth it for Jeremy. He loved hearing the oohs and aahs from the crowds and seeing the wonder in children's eyes. Tonight was no exception.

With Mica spitting fire and creating wonderful shapes of animals in the air with her flames, Trevor souring through the air on his Airbender glider and performing death defying aerial acrobatics, Andy and Booker running obstacles and entertaining the children, and Matt and Jeremy performing earthbending acrobatics, they had a show that filled their pockets with silver and gold pieces and their stomachs with food. Jeremy and Matt had been practicing their routine since they were teenagers. Matt would earthbend obstacles and Jeremy would work his way through them, about halfway through Matt would start shifting the course and Jeremy would flip, jump, and tumble through to the end, occasionally using his own earthbending to aid him. His favorite move was earth surfing. He'd dislodge a large flat section of earth and ride it through the corse like a surfboard, manipulating the ground beneath him to move him along.

The grand finale would involve Jeremy riding Kibō high into the air. He'd then launch himself off the Winged Lion and dive towards the earth at breakneck speeds. Mica would shoot flames at him and he'd dodge them in the air, Matt would throw boulders at him and he'd break through the middle of them. As he neared the ground Kibō would swoop down and Jeremy would land on his back, the creature twisting into a skyward spiral. The two would then land and take a bow. The crowds loved it and always erupted into thunderous applause.

Everything so far was going smoothly, Jeremy now standing backstage petting Kibō's mane as he waited for his cue to mount up and begin the finale.

"You ready?" asked Mica peeking around the corner. Jeremy nodded and smiled as Kibō gave a happy chuff. Jeremy readjusted the leather gauntlets on his wrists and took in a few breaths of air. It wasn't so much he was nervous as he was excited. He lived for this. To hear the gasps of the crowds, the thrill of the fall. He ate all of it up.

"Okay, let's do this!" he said and climbed up onto Kibō's back, gripping the mane at the neck like he always did and uttered the phrase that let the creature know he was ready.

"Hap hap!"

With that Kibō took two running steps and then leapt into the air and soared into the sky. The crowd ooed and awed at the sight of the majestic creature and his brave rider. No, not just a rider, Jeremy and Kibō's relationship was much deeper than that. They were friends, partners. The two climbed higher and higher into the air, some said that they could've reached out and touched the stars if they wished to. Jeremy smiled as Kibō leveled out, knowing what was about to happen as the winged lion paused in the air, hovering for a split second before turning and diving towards the earth at a breakneck speed! Jeremy laughed at the adrenaline, his short brown and green hair whipping back as short hair does in the wind.

Waiting till just the right moment Jeremy released his grip on Kibō's mane and launched himself out away from the winged lion's body in a graceful arc and raced towards the ground beneath him. He saw the flames from Mica racing towards him and twisted in the air, dodging the flames that licked at him by only a few centimeters. He dodged several more columns of fire and laughed. This was the life! Matt started throwing boulders at him and Jeremy knew that the end of the show was nearing.

He dodged the first two boulders then burst through the third, drilling through the middle of it with his earthbending. One more to go then it was up to Kibō. As the boulder neared Jeremy he straightened out and landed on it standing, allowing the upward momentum to carry him a few feet back into the air before he dove off. Unfortunately he didn't see the boulder that was sailing towards him until he was just fixing to leap. The boulder smashed into the one he was standing on just as he was launching himself up, the impact throwing him off to the side. Kibō missed him by a few feet and gave a cry of surprise as his friend plummeted towards the earth below, quickly changing direction and desperately diving towards Jeremy. Jeremy flailed in midair and heard the screams from below. Turning midair he saw that the ground was rapidly approaching and knew he had to do something or else he would die.

 _Fuck!_ he thought. He acted on instinct without thinking. He closed his eyes and felt power fill him, his green hair beginning to glow and his eyes when they opened reacted similarly. Slamming his fists together he felt the wind picking up around him, forming a sphere of air around him. He concentrated as the wind picked up and the ground rushed up to him. The crowds gasped in surprise as the man they were sure was falling to his death gently floated to the ground inside a ball of air and wind that kept him levitated a few feet above the ground before it dissipated and he landed steadily on his feet, Kibō landing worriedly beside him. Silence covered the crowd as everything sank in. Jeremy closed his eyes again and let out a slow calming breath, his eyes and hair ceasing their glow. He looked at the crowd and knew they all had one thought on their mind.

_Did he just airbend?_

"Ta-da!" shouted Jeremy and raised his arms in the air. He knew he was fucked but he needed to act like it was all apart of the show. The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts and he smiled in relief. That is, until he saw the Funhaus guards marching towards him.

"Uh oh! Kibō, operation evac! Meet me at the inn where we stayed!" Jeremy ordered his friend and then took off into the crowd and melted in. Jeremy felt horrible not telling his troupe but there wasn't any time. He rushed into the town and dodged down street after street, hearing the soldiers hot on his tail. He ducked down alleyways and jumped fences trying to evade the soldiers but they always managed to pick up his trail. He launched himself onto the roof of a house with his earthbending and ran faster. Glancing back he saw that some of the Funhaus guards had also taken to the rooftops in pursuit of him.

 _Fucking dammit!_ Jeremy thought and jumped down to the ground again, hoping he could lose the guards soon.

Ducking down a dark alley Jeremy froze when he saw it was a dead end. He was about to turn and run back down the way he'd come when strong hands grabbed him from behind, one arm pinning his arms to his side so he couldn't bend and one hand quickly covering his mouth so he couldn't cry out for help. He was dragged back into a building and he knew he was in trouble. The door was slammed shut in front of Jeremy's eyes, blocking out his view of the alley and his chance for freedom. He felt his heart sink. The soldiers had finally found him, his secret was out, and now he'd never see his friends again. He'd never see Kibō again and get to ride on the Winged Lion's back, feeling the wind rip though his hair. He struggled to get loose when he heard a voice whisper into his ear.

"Shhhh!" it ordered. Jeremy froze in fear and swallowed. He nodded and after a moment in which Jeremy could hear the soldiers looking for him in the ally all became silent and the hand over his mouth was removed and he was released from the vice grip. Jeremy spun around and stared in fear at the tall man he'd seen staring at him earlier, the ferretcat now on his shoulder. The man was dressed in a blue tunic and parka that were reminiscent of the water tribes. His strong arms were crossed in front of him and he stared down at Jeremy with amazingly blue eyes that sparkled and seemed to see right into Jeremy's soul, his slightly long sandy-blond hair pulled back into a warriors braid and two long strands braided in the front which hung down at the sides of his face, decorative beads and small bones adorned the braids in the traditional warrior way. His beard and goatee weren't long but were prevalent enough that if he'd dyed his hair he could pass as an earth kingdom inhabitant. What really frightened Jeremy though was the red, white and black face paint on the man's face. The image there was a terrifying skull that froze Jeremy's blood and caused him to start shaking.

"Easy there Haywood, don't scare him off before we've had a chance to talk to our guest," came a voice from behind the tall man. Jeremy jumped and looked to see three other men sitting at a table behind the tall man. Two were dressed in Air Nomad robes and one dressed as one of Jeremy's fellow earth kingdom countrymen. Jeremy recognized him as the shorter man who'd been watching him earlier that day. The tall man shrugged and with a dismissive grunt walked to the door and leaned against it, still staring at Jeremy, but also guarding the door so no one could interrupt them.

"For Gods sake, do you have to be fucking creepy all the time?" the larger of the two Air Nomads said to the tall man at the door. He shrugged again and continued to stare at Jeremy as if he were studying the newcomer.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" Jeremy asked, his voice still a bit shaky. He managed to tear his gaze away from the tall man, feeling his face flush despite himself at the intensity of those blue orbs. The tattooed man with the handlebar mustache smiled and leaned forward extending a hand.

"Geoff Ramsey. Pleasure to meet you," he said. Jeremy narrowed his eyes in suspicion but shook the hand.

"Jeremy Dooley," he said hesitantly.

"Oh we know who you are," one of the air nomads, the younger lankier one, said in a strange accent and smiled. His messy blonde hair added to his comical appearance. Jeremy looked around nervously.

"You do huh? Care to elaborate?" he asked.

"We've been looking for you for a long time," the other air nomad, a large man with a friendly smile, big brown beard, and glasses said.

"You have have you?" Jeremy asked still trying to find a way to escape. The younger air nomad giggled. He couldn't be much older than Jeremy, while the bearded man could've been old enough to be Jeremy's older brother, the tattooed man his father and the tall man, maybe his creepy neighbor or abusive stepfather.

"You're a hard man to find, Avatar," said the tattooed man leaning back with a smirk. Jeremy froze and snapped his gaze towards the three men.

They knew!

 _Fuck me!_ he thought as fear gripped him.


	4. Avatar Aang

Jeremy slowly met the eyes of the tattooed man and narrowed his own at what he'd just heard. Fear gripped his heart as he spoke, hoping that the man wasn't serious.

"What did you just call me?" he demanded coldly, hoping that this guy would give up and drop the act and leave him alone.

"The Avatar! Master bender of the four elements. Savior of the world? Feel free to stop me when I start ringing any bells," the man said.

"I don't think he knows Geoffrey ol chap," exclaimed the younger air nomad as he watched Jeremy.

"Of course he knows Gavin! How could anyone NOT know, especially after that stunt he pulled tonight?" the tattooed man exclaimed.

"You mean the stunt that YOU caused him to pull Geoff," the bigger air nomad said rolling his eyes. "Seriously! It's a damn wonder you didn't kill him!"

"You fucking did that to me?!" Jeremy exclaimed looking at the man called Geoff with both confusion and anger in his eyes. Geoff shrugged and smiled.

"I just gently nudged you in the right direction," he said and pulled out a flask.

"Someone better start explaining what the fuck is going on here right now!" Jeremy exclaimed again. He heard the tall man at the door behind him chuckle softly. He whirled around and pointed angrily at the man.

"And YOU! I saw you stalking me earlier you weirdo," he said angrily. The man seemed to tense up for a second and then uncrossed his arms and walked up to Jeremy. The man was intimidating up close and he made Jeremy feel uncomfortable. The ferretcat on the man's shoulder chattered angrily, as if he were asking his master to hold him back. The man smiled wickedly at Jeremy which sent a shiver of fear and excitement down Jeremy's spine at the same time.

"Keep in mind, little man, who just saved your ass from those soldiers," the man spoke, his voice deep and dangerous, making everyone in the room shiver. Jeremy stared at him, right in those piercingly blue eyes that were bluer than any ocean he'd ever seen.

"Don't call me little," Jeremy ordered and blushed again. The man stared at Jeremy for a long time before Jeremy caught something flicker in his blue eyes. Humor. The man smiled, the smile friendly this time and chuckled. Jeremy felt heat rising to his face and his legs suddenly felt weak.

"I like this one Geoff," he said and returned to the door.

"Ryan you scare the fuck out of him and I'll personally kick your ass from here all the way to Omashu!" Geoff ordered. Jeremy looked over at Ryan, catching the man's eye again and feeling himself going red.

_Ryan. That's a nice name._ he thought before turning towards the bearded air nomad.

"Can you please explain what's going on here?" he asked more calmly. Somehow he knew that the man would be reasonable and easier to talk to than his companions.

"Happily. First off, I'm Jack Pattillo and this is Gavin Free," Jack said and pointed to the younger nomad who waved. "We're Airbenders from the Southern Air Temple which you've probably guessed by our robes. You've already met Geoff here and Mr. creepy and mysterious back there is Ryan Haywood, the last waterbender of his clan in the Southern Water Tribe," Jack said. Jeremy glanced back to see Ryan stiffen and look away at the mention of his name and clan.

_Wonder what that's all about?_ Jeremy wondered as he looked back at Jack.

"We've been looking for you these past few years, even before the war started. We knew that the Avatar could help bring balance back and end this pointless war and all the innocent bloodshed. We need your help Jeremy, please," Jack said intently. Jeremy swallowed and shook his head.

"You've got the wrong guy. I'm a nobody earthbender who just wants to stay alive and keep his head down. That's how I've lived this long," he said quietly. Jack looked saddened and Gavin gave some sort of weird bird noise while Geoff choked on his drink and Ryan simply remained quiet.

"But what about your duty?" asked Geoff then spun towards Gavin who'd been about to say something. He pointed menacingly at the young man.

"I swear to god, if you crack a joke about me saying duty I will send your head through that wall!" he warned. Jeremy giggled as Gavin made another bird noise and he heard Ryan chuckle too.

"Anyway?" Geoff said turning back to Jeremy.

"Look man, I'm just a simple, poor, orphaned circus performer. I'm no Avatar, I'm no hero, I'm just a plain old nobody. A nobody who hasn't eaten yet and needs to explain himself to his friends who he abandoned in order to flee from soldiers. So if you'd kindly allow me to leave, I'll be on my way," Jeremy said. Geoff frowned and Jack and Gavin gave sad looks.

"You know, I had hope in you. I really believed the legends and stories were true. Now that I see you in person, you're nothing but a fucking joke!" Geoff said and turned away, lifting his flask to his lips. Jeremy felt hurt but was relieved that Geoff was dropping the act.

"Geoff, that's no way to talk to the Avatar! Even if he doesn't want to believe he is the Avatar, he deserves our respect," Jack said and offered an apologetic look towards Jeremy. There was an awkward silence in which Jeremy shuffled uncomfortably in.

"Go on, get the hell out of here! Leave us to die. Leave us to these fuckers! Go ahead and abandon all the people who will die without your help!" Geoff shouted at him. Jeremy was taken aback but slowly backed away towards the door. He turned and nearly ran into Ryan who was still standing there arms crossed.

"I don't suppose saying 'Open sesame' would get you to move?" Jeremy asked. Ryan looked at him for a moment before turning and opening the door. He quickly peeked out to check for guards and then looked back at Jeremy and nodded. Jeremy walked out but was stopped by a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ryan staring at him.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Don't be mad at Geoff. He's been through a lot. We all have trying to find you," Ryan said.

"Look Ryan..." Jeremy started to say but Ryan held up his hand.

"Just think about it okay? The world needs you. We need you," he said, looking intently at Jeremy and putting a little extra emphasis on "we". Jeremy blushed and then slowly nodded.

"My troupe isn't scheduled for any more shows for the next six weeks. We'll be at the Turtle Duck Inn at the edge of town but after tonight we may not be there very long," Jeremy said, wondering why he was giving this information away to strangers whom he'd just met. Ryan looked relieved and then smiled and nodded. His white ferretcat stared at Jeremy for a second before darting behind Ryan's head.

Jeremy gave a weak wave and then dashed off into the night. Making his way through the darkened streets he found himself thinking about the strange group of men that had rescued him. Specifically the mysterious waterbender with the piercing blue eyes. He wondered how they'd figured out that he was the Avatar, a secret he'd been so careful to keep his whole life.

Coming to a stop Jeremy decided to try something he hadn't done in years. In no particular hurry to face the questions of his troupe he checked to see if he was alone before hunkering down in a dark alley, legs crossed and eyes closed. He slowed his breathing and calmed his mind, releasing his emotions to flow and then placed his closed fists together in front of him, elbows angled out to his sides. His hair began to glow green again and when his eyes snapped open they too were glowing. To anyone watching it'd look like he was possessed or meditating or something, but from Jeremy's perspective, it was a whole different ballpark. He was in the Spirit World!

Everything was misty and foggy, a slight tint of blue around everything. He stood, seeing his body in the physical world remain in its meditative position. Taking a breath he turned back to the Spirit World and took a few steps in before he dared to speak.

"I am Avatar Jeremy, I call upon my past lives as counsel in my time of confusion and trial. Please guide me and show me the way," he called. It had been awhile since he'd last spoken to one of his past lives, the last time being basically on accident when he turned sixteen and first entered the Spirit World. At first nothing happened and he wondered if he broke it somehow but then he heard the familiar rush of wind and then there before him stood a figure. The man was in his forties or fifties, wore Air Nomad attire, was bald in the traditional manor with his Air Master tattoos clearly visible, the goatee he sported almost comical in contrast to the rest of him.

Jeremy made a fist with his right hand, thumb sticking up and fingers facing him, while placing his left atop his right, fingers extended flatly, palm pressed against his thumb in a respectful salute to the Master and bowed.

"Avatar Aang, I'm so happy to see you!" he exclaimed. Aang was definitely his favorite past life to talk to. Aang smiled back and saluted as well.

"It's good to see you Jeremy! You've grown up since last time we met," he said. Jeremy chuckled.

"Well, maybe grown out. Not much in the height department here," he joked. Aang laughed and shook his head before growing serious again.

"What's wrong Jeremy? Something is troubling you," he said. Jeremy nodded and sat down cross legged.

"I've been discovered master. A group of men found me today and know who I am. I've been trying to stay low and master the elements as much as I can all this time, but now I don't know what to do," he explained. Aang just listened carefully.

"They say that I can help end this war we've been in with Funhaus. But I don't know if I'm ready. Or even if I'm supposed too," he confessed to his previous life. Aang smiled.

"Jeremy, as the Avatar you've been called to help bring balance to the world, balance between the elements. You were born for this purpose. I think I know why you're hesitant though," he said. Jeremy looked up at Aang hope filling his heart.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"Being an earthbender by birth, you're naturally rooted to one spot. Sure you've traveled out of necessity, for survival. But it's in your blood to stay in one place, firm like a rock. It's perfectly understandable that the unknown frightens you," Aang explained. Jeremy thought for a moment and nodded slowly. It made sense.

"As to this band of benders, it wasn't that many cycles ago that you joined with a band much like these. I was younger than you when I met Katara and Sokka, then joined by friends like Zuko, Toph, and the others who helped me along my path to becoming the Avatar. Given the chance, these fellows will do the same for you," Aang explained. Jeremy knew he was right, he just wasn't sure if he was ready.

"Thank you Avatar Aang. Your wisdom is much appreciated," Jeremy said, saluting again and bowing. Aang laughed and returned the gesture as the two stood. Aang looked up as something caught his attention. His eyes widened.

"Jeremy, your time with me is up. You have to go now! Quickly! Find your friends, get Kibō and join with the benders you met tonight! You're in great danger! Go!" he said. Before Jeremy could ask, the nomad disappeared and he was left alone.

Opening his eyes from his Avatar state Jeremy looked up and saw several men standing around him, swords and fists pointed at him. He swallowed hard.

"By order of the Elite, you're under arrest!" one of them said. Jeremy groaned as he was cuffed and hoisted to his feet, then shoved off in the direction of a prisoner carriage.

_Well fuck my fuck!_ he thought.


	5. No Redemption

Trevor paced the floor of the tavern, all the other customers having either retired to their rooms or left for the night. The troupe however remained awake and alert as they waited for their fearless leader to return.

"What's taking him so long? He should've been back hours ago!" Trevor worried. Matt stood by the window watching for Jeremy while Mica and Andy sat on chairs near the fireplace, a roaring blaze warming them all.

"What I want to know is why the fuck he never told us he could airbend!" Mica said stiffly. Matt sighed and turned to the group.

"He couldn't tell us because he was trying to protect us. I know Jeremy, known him longer than any of you, and if he held back something this big it was for a good reason," he said, coming to his friend's defense. Mica huffed and crossed her arms.

"Still, I'd expect him to respect us enough to be truthful to our faces," she said. Trevor stepped in then, finally halting his pacing.

"He couldn't tell us because he's the Avatar," he said quietly. Mica and Andy's eyes widened and Matt sighed as the realization kicked in.

"How do you know? He can't be the Avatar, the Avatar has been dead or missing for years!" Andy exclaimed. Trevor shrugged.

"Well unless you have a better explanation as to why all of a sudden an earthbender can now airbend magically then it makes the most sense. Think about it, all benders can respectively bend only one element, but the Avatar can bend all four. Plus, air is the opposite element to earth, it would be impossible for any earthbender to use it unless they were the Avatar," he explained. Matt nodded.

"And since Funhaus came to power in the war they've been looking for the Avatar. That's why the Earth Kingdom has been so tight on security and Funhaus patrols, they know that an earthbender is the next Avatar in the cycle," he said. The two younger members of the troupe looked at each other with wide eyes.

"All this time, all these years and he never told us. He's kept his true self a secret all this time," Andy said.

"It must've been hard on him, never being able to tell anyone," Mica agreed. There was a low chuff from outside and the others smiled sadly.

"Poor Kibō. He must miss Jeremy something awful," Matt said as Trevor shivered. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the group jumped in surprise.

"That must be Jeremy! Finally!" Andy said. Matt rushed to the door and opened it.

"About damn time Jer..." he started to say but his sentence died as he froze in terror at the sight that met his eyes. It wasn't Jeremy who stood there but rather a tall man in Water Tribe attire with a black, white, and red skull painted onto his face. Behind him stood two Air Nomads and a pissed off looking Earth Kingdom inhabitant covered in tattoos. The tall man pushed his way in, a white ferretcat atop his shoulders chattering angrily at Matt as they passed. The smaller and younger of the two Air Nomads smiled and waved as the rest of the group followed their creepy friend.

The troupe stared at the group, not knowing if they should fight or run. Their stuff was already packed and ready to go, Trevor thinking after tonight's stunt that Jeremy would want to move on quickly. But the door was blocked by the creepy skull-faced man.

"Can..um..can we help you?" Matt finally stammered. Trevor had instinctively moved in front of the younger two members, ready to shield them from any first attacks.

"We're actually here looking for Jeremy? He told us we could find him here," the bigger Air Nomad said. Trevor and Matt exchanged looks.

"Is he asleep already? Bloody hell, wanker invites us over and then pops off for nap!" the younger Nomad said in a strange accent.

"Jeremy invited you?" Trevor asked suspiciously, eyes darting between each of the strangers.

"Yes, we rescued him earlier from a patrol of Earth Kingdom and Funhaus soldiers. He told us we could find him here," the older Nomad said.

"And who're you again?" Mica asked crossing her arms and glaring at the newcomers. The man with tattoos stepped forward.

"I'm Geoff Ramsey, this is Jack Pattillo, and shit for brains there is Gavin Free," he said, pointing first to the bigger man then the lanky man.

"And tall and brooding back there is Ryan Haywood," Geoff said and gestured to the tall man at the door who grunted and nodded.

"Now that pleasantries are out of the way..." Geoff began.

"You didn't ask our names," Andy pointed out.

"Kid, does it look like I give a fuck? ANYway, where's Jeremy we need to talk to him?" Geoff continued. Matt crossed his arms.

"We don't know, he never showed up. After he took off we had to deal with any Funhaus soldiers and tear down all the equipment then haul it all back here which took a good few hours. We figured he'd be here by now but he still hasn't shown," he said growing worried.

"How do we know you guys didn't do anything to him?" asked Mica.

"Oh we'd never do anything like that! We're the good guys!" Gavin said and smiled as he struck a heroic pose, causing Jack to facepalm and rub his forehead.

"I don't know about that, your tall friend there seems like he would kill someone without hesitation," Trevor said indicating Ryan.

"They're not wrong Geoff," Ryan said with a shrug and smiled at his ferretcat.

"So what you're telling us is that Jeremy is missing?" Jack asked, concern in his voice. The troupe nodded as one. Geoff and Jack exchanged glanced.

"You don't think..." Geoff started.

"I sure as hell hope not! Still, Ryan?" Jack said and turned to Ryan, but the man was gone. Geoff sighed.

"Always one step ahead of the game," he said.

"Sure he's not going to get Jeremy from wherever you fuckers stashed him?" Trevor growled and clenched his fists.

"Why would we hurt Jeremy? We need him! He's the fucking Avatar after all!" Geoff exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly. The whole room grew silent as the troupe stared at the three remaining strangers.

"Geoff, you have the tact of a sealelephant you know that?" Jack groaned.

"How the hell do you know he's the Avatar?" asked Trevor. The room fell silent again for a moment.

"Years ago Geoff and I met to talk about the oncoming war. I'd heard rumors of seemingly random attacks all over the four nations and was growing concerned that it would escalate. We didn't quite see eye to eye that day but Geoff decided eventually to set off on his own to find the Avatar. Since the previous Avatar was a waterbender by birth we knew that the Avatar next in the Avatar cycle would be born an earthbender. I eventually found out about Geoff's plan and joined him," Jack explained.

"Along with me!" Gavin cheered raising his hand. Jack smiled down at his protégé.

"You stowed away and you know it Gavin!" he exclaimed.

"But how did you figure out it was Jeremy who was the Avatar?" Matt asked.

"It took time but we looked through all the births around the time the Avatar would've been reborn. Jeremy was on the list but it took us time to find him, especially after what happened to his home," Jack said. The troupe grimaced. They knew very well what had happened to Jeremy's parents when Funhaus had attacked.

"And after tonight's stunt, our suspicions were confirmed. Not only by his glowing hair and eyes, but by the fact that he was Airbending," Geoff said. The others nodded.

"Jeremy's in trouble, isn't he?" Andy asked. Gavin smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid now that he's revealed himself as the Avatar, Funhaus will stop at nothing to either capture or kill him," he said. Trevor and Matt stiffened.

"Over our dead bodies! Jeremy's been like a brother to us all these years. We've taken care of each other and watched each other's backs. I'll be damned if I just sit back and let him get killed!" Trevor said and Matt nodded. Andy and Mica joined in.

"Calm down there kids. Hopefully Ryan can find him before anything bad happens. He probably just got held up somewhere," Jack said. Geoff suddenly gasped and ran to the window and looked out at the sky. He turned to the group, face pale.

"Oh shit!" he said softly. Jack grew worried then.

"Geoff? What is it?" he asked.

"Jack, it's a full moon out! Ryan's powers..." Geoff started, looking scared to death. Jack paled and Gavin whimpered nervously.

"What's going on?" Matt asked confused.

"Ryan's not what you would call a "traditional waterbender". And with the full moon out his normal powers are amplified exponentially! I can only imagine how that affects his...other gifts," Jack explained. The troupe looked at each other confused.

"What does that mean?" asked Trevor nervously. Geoff sighed.

"Just pray that he doesn't snap, otherwise we're going to have to get the fuck out of here fast!" he said.

~~~  
~~~

Jeremy struggled against the chain shackles binding his wrists. He'd been shoved roughly into the thick wooden carriage cell by the Funhaus and Earth Kingdom soldiers, the door locked from the outside. Now he was being carried away to God knows where. He knew he was boned when he realized that the shackles weren't made of pure metal so he couldn't metalbend them; not that he knew how to do that yet but the option would've been nice. He sat on the floor of the carriage trying to figure out what to do. All he knew was earthbending, only knowing a small amount of Airbending and that in and of itself usually only kicked in while he was in the Avatar State. Jeremy put his hands on the floor of the carriage and closed his eyes, reaching out and trying to sense the earth below him.

_Dammit! I'm too high up to earthbend!_ he thought. Slamming his fist into the side of the carriage in frustration Jeremy slowly sank back to the floor.

"I should've been more careful. All those years of hiding and running, down the drain," he muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing.

"Okay Dooley, concentrate. You can get through this," he told himself. Suddenly the carriage came to an abrupt stop, throwing Jeremy to the side and he heard the guards driving and walking exclaim.

"What the hell is that?!" one yelled.

"Is that a man?" asked another. Jeremy picked himself up off the floor and peered through the bared window of the cage. Sitting there in the middle of the road was Ryan, his ferretcat no where to be seen. Jeremy gasped.

"Ryan?" he murmured. The tall intimidating man stood, head lowered and eyes closed, facing the carriage.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Jeremy whispered. Suddenly he heard a chattering and turned towards the bars at the door to see the white ferretcat perched in the window wrapping his slender body around the bars.

"Hey little guy! Are you trying to help me?" Jeremy asked gently as he smiled. The ferretcat cocked his head and seemed to smile back.

"I don't suppose you have a key to unlock this door do you?" Jeremy asked. The animal chattered and leapt to the ground dashing away.

"Hey wait, don't go!" Jeremy called softly, hoping he hadn't said anything to upset the animal.

Ryan looked up at the men approaching him and crossed his arms. He remained silent as was his way when dealing with people.

"Who are you? Move your ass out of the road we're transporting a dangerous criminal!" one shouted. Ryan remained unmoved.

"Are you deaf man? Move!" another growled and shoved Ryan, the bigger man not even budging at the shove. Ryan looked up at the large full moon and half closed his eyes and sighed. To the men and Jeremy it looked like the man was enjoying the night air, but Ryan knew better.

He was feeling the power within him growing and welcoming it like an old friend. His mouth curved into a small smile as his eyes opened slowly.

"Lovely evening we're having isn't it? Beautiful moon too," he said, his deep voice dripping with danger though his words were innocent enough. Jeremy glanced up at the moon and noticed it was full.

"He's a waterbender, his powers are a million times stronger on the full moon," he muttered to himself. He heard chattering again and saw the ferretcat had returned, a ring with two keys on it gripped in its mouth.

"Holy shit! You're awesome, thanks little guy!" Jeremy exclaimed softly as he held his bound hands out. The creature dropped the keys into the human's outstretched hand and smiled as best he could. Jeremy was about to begin unlocking his shackles when he heard a scream and rushed to the window, gasping at what he saw.

Ryan had a hand outstretched, pointed at the men, and was smiling wickedly while a maniacal laugh erupted from him. One of the men was frozen solid and whimpering while the other six men stared in fear.

Suddenly Ryan released the cap on his waterskin and shot out a jet of water towards the frozen man, the water freezing into a spike and impaling the man through the head. Ryan lowered his hand and then leapt to action as he dodged both earth and fire attacks from the guards. Jeremy fumbled with the keys, nearly dropping them and managed to get the shackles off.

Ryan whipped his water out and slapped one of the men hard in the head, stunning him. He twisted to the side and grabbed a boulder with the water and swung it back at the earthbender who'd sent it sailing, hitting the woman and sending her flying back. Jeremy watched jaw slack until the ferretcat chattered at him again, urging him to hurry. Jeremy rushed to the barred door and asked the small animal to stick the key in the hole which it did happily. Reaching down Jeremy twisted the key and heard a satisfactory click as the door swung open and the man jumped free.

Rushing to the front of the carriage he saw Ryan bend his water back into his waterskin and then throw his hands out at the surviving three soldiers. The trio froze and cried out as they felt their bodies being taken over. Jeremy didn't understand what was going on but rushed forward to help. Jumping into the air he slammed his foot down into the earth and threw his arms out to his sides, the earth reacting like two ocean waves. Jeremy closed his hands into fists and then slowly brought them together in front of him still fully extended. The waves moved towards the trapped trio, Ryan making no move to stop Jeremy or harm them with whatever power he was using.

Jeremy concentrated and slowly raised his two fists, the earth around the trio rising and encapsulating them. Leaving their heads and necks exposed Jeremy relaxed and let the earth settle, forming hard cocoons around the soldiers. He sighed and smiled.

"Well I'd say we WRAPPED that business up rather nicely," he joked. The trio groaned. Jeremy turned and nearly jumped at how close Ryan was now to him. The man seemed to be looking him up and down for injuries.

"You okay?" he asked and Jeremy nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to you and your ferretcat," he said. Ryan smiled and nodded. Jeremy turned but noticed Ryan wasn't moving. He was standing in front of the trio glaring at them.

"Who do you work for here?" he demanded. Jeremy took a step forward but Ryan glared at him so he halted.

"We work for Funhaus, and now you've just put yourself on our hit list waterbender! You and your little friend!" growled one of them and looked at Jeremy. Ryan chuckled darkly and looked down at the ferretcat who'd appeared by his side.

"Isn't that cute Albus? They think they're a threat. That we aren't already on their little hit list. How adorable," he said flatly and the animal, Albus, chattered happily.

"What do you mean?" asked another of the trio. Ryan whirled on them and frowned.

"You and your little circle jerk of an organization are no threat to me, so don't try pulling the intimidation bullshit. I've killed more of you than berries a batsnake consumes daily," Ryan growled. The trio whimpered and Jeremy swallowed and took another step forward to reason with Ryan.

"Jeremy do not take another step towards me! Turn away and ignore anything you hear!" Ryan ordered without looking. Jeremy was taken aback and stepped back several steps, but didn't turn away.

"I said look away!" Ryan roared and looked at Jeremy who froze in terror. Ryan's eyes were becoming blood red and his voice hollow. "Please!"

Slowly Jeremy looked away, trembling and wondering what Ryan was going to do. Ryan looked back towards the terrified trio of soldiers.

"Tell me, how do you plan to add us to your hit list when you're dead?" he asked darkly, a cruel smile forming on his lips. The trio whimpered again and then screamed as Ryan reached out and felt his power rise within his belly and rush out of his hands as he felt the blood within each of the trio begin bending to his will. He toyed with it as he always did, swirling it a bit and jerking limbs around, heating it and watching as the skin on his victim's faces blotched and boiled. Eventually he let the blood begin seeping out of noses and ears, and laughing as the screaming soldier's eyes began to leak blood as well. Finally Ryan decided enough was enough and with a flick of his wrist, the heads of the trio were severed and rolled to the ground where their feet would be if they weren't engulfed by earth. Ryan panted as his vision returned to normal.

Seeing the bodies he grimaced. Looking down at his hands Ryan felt sick and allowed one tear to fall before he signaled Albus to climb back up on his shoulder and turned to Jeremy. The younger man had stayed frozen in place, back to Ryan but kept his eyes shut as the screams had ensued. Jumping slightly at the hand on his shoulder Jeremy opened his watery eyes and looked up at a kinder, sadder looking Ryan.

"You're safe now. They will no longer be a threat to you, and as long as I'm around I promise I will never let anything happen to you," Ryan said softly as he stared at Jeremy who nodded slowly. Ryan offered a sad, weak smile and began walking down the path Jeremy had been brought up. Jeremy glanced back at the trio and grew pale at the sight before him and gagged before turning and jogged to catch up to Ryan.

"W..what happened back there?" he asked hesitantly. Ryan just shook his head.

"Something that I hope you never see or experience. It's the thing of nightmares and bedside ghost tales," Ryan muttered, voice catching as he tried to get ahold of himself.

"Well you saved me, that should count for something. Goodness points for the day," Jeremy said trying to lighten the mood. Ryan stopped and looked at Jeremy with a sad expression.

"There is no good in me Jeremy. I am a monster and that's all I'll ever be. Trust me, there's no redemption for me," he said and then continued walking, Jeremy frozen for a moment as he processed that. He caught up and asked Ryan what he meant. Ryan sighed.

"I'm not a good man Jeremy," he simply said and refused to say anything further on the subject as they walked through the night, the Avatar and a Bloodbender.


	6. Parting Ways

Ryan and Jeremy walked in silence for a good while, neither wanting to talk about what just happened; Jeremy too frightened to bring it up and Ryan too ashamed to talk. So they walked in silence, even Albus remained quiet, sensing the tension between his human and the shorter one. As they began to near the city though, Jeremy felt the need to say something, if only to break the silence.

"Thanks. For rescuing me," he said quietly. He saw Ryan nod out of the corner of his eye. Jeremy stopped and put a hand on Ryan's arm, forcing the bigger man to halt.

"I don't know what you did, and I don't care. Those Funhaus guys have been asking for something like this to happen for years. Frankly I'm glad you did whatever it was you did," he said. Ryan snapped his gaze to Jeremy's and studied him as if unsure if he was being genuine. Jeremy smiled and looked down after a minute, hoping it was dark enough that Ryan hadn't seen him blush.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. You saved me then too. Looks like I owe you twice now," Jeremy joked. Ryan remained silent but nodded again. Jeremy didn't press him, knowing that if Ryan didn't want to speak he wouldn't speak. Suddenly noticing that he was still holding Ryan's arm Jeremy quickly removed it and shuffled his feet.

"So...what happens now? I guess we can't stay here, Funhaus will be all over this place by tomorrow," he said aloud, not really expecting an answer. Ryan shrugged and started walking again.

"Problem is, I don't know where we would go," Jeremy continued thinking out loud as he tried to form a plan. Ryan smiled to himself, it was nice having someone around who talked to themselves and didn't expect or demand that he speak, a thing Gavin constantly badgered the waterbender about to his annoyance. Sure he had Albus but even his friend couldn't replace human interaction.

"I hope the others are okay," he heard Jeremy say. He looked over his shoulder and caught the lad's eye and nodded. He smiled as Jeremy's face lit up.

"The rest of my group is with them, though I doubt they'd be in any danger by how strong they behaved," he said. Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah they can hold their own. They may not seem like much, but when it comes to fighting they're not to be underestimated," he said. Ryan chuckled.

"I believe you," he said and the two continued walking. Finally they reached the inn and reunited with the group.

"I was so fucking worried! Don't ever go off getting yourself captured again!" Matt exclaimed as he and the other troupe members hugged Jeremy.

"No promises there buddy," Jeremy chuckled as he hugged his friends back. After a bit of discussion the group decided it was best to ship out in case the inn would be the next place Funhaus would look for Jeremy. Soon the lad found himself on the road walking with Trevor, Matt, Gavin, and Jack; the others either ahead or covering their flank from any attacks. After a few hours the group stopped for a rest, Jeremy giving a very happy to see him Kibō a snack. Ryan walked up and watched as Jeremy stroked Kibō's mane affectionately.

"He's beautiful," Ryan said with a smile. Jeremy looked up and smiled back.

"He sure is! Kibō and I have been friends from the beginning. He's my animal guide," Jeremy explained. Kibō seemed to smile and made a happy noise. Ryan walked up and gazed at the majestic animal. Then before Jeremy could warn him he'd reached out a hand and was stroking the animal as well, petting the mane just where Kibō liked it. The animal purred happily and leaned into Ryan's hand. Jeremy's jaw dropped.

"He normally doesn't act this way to strangers. Won't even let them near him," he said in astonishment as he watched Ryan smile at the animal.

"Guess I must be a special case then," Ryan said and smiled at Jeremy who blushed. Rejoining the main group Jeremy shuffled awkwardly before speaking.

"I know I wasn't honest and upfront with you guys about who I really am. I'm really sorry, I was just trying to protect you. Honestly I don't want to be the Avatar, never did. I don't fully understand the whole thing myself, I just always wanted to be normal. Please, forgive me for lying all these years," he said trying not to look into his friends' eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive," Trevor said. Jeremy looked up with tears threatening his eyes.

"We understand why you didn't tell us. We also know that it must've be awful for you, keeping such a big part of who you are a secret for so long. We're just happy you're okay now," Trevor continued, the other troupe members nodding. Jeremy smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thanks guys," he choked out and his friends hugged him once again, the other benders watching awkwardly as the friends had their moment.

"Well, now what happens?" Matt asked as they separated and either sat or stood. Jeremy shrugged and looked at Ryan, then Geoff.

"I'm not sure, what did you have in mind Mr. Ramsey?" he asked. Geoff smiled.

"First off, Geoff is fine. Secondly, we need to get you trained up and ready for the fight to end this war," he said. Jeremy swallowed but remembered Aang's words of wisdom and nodded.

"Okay. Looks like we've got ourselves a team Avatar!" he said with a smile.

"Sweet! When do we start?" asked Matt. To everyone's surprise Jeremy turned and shook his head.

"You're not coming," he said softly. Matt stared at him and the camp fell silent.

"Like fuck I'm not!" Matt exclaimed. Jeremy shook his head again.

"No Matt. I don't want you guys involved in this. It's dangerous and I don't want to worry about losing any of you. Funhaus thinks so far that you don't know I'm the Avatar, that's an advantage in your favor," Jeremy said as sadness filled him. Matt looked hurt and the other troupe members looked sad.

"Jeremy I'm not letting you go off on your own to discover yourself and sing kumbaya with a bunch of strangers you met yesterday!" Matt exclaimed. Jeremy looked up at Matt.

"Matt I've already lost one family I'm not losing another!" he shouted at his friend. Matt looked surprised and Jeremy closed his eyes and took a breath.

"I don't want to be the reason you get hurt or die okay? I love you guys, you're my family and I will not allow you to follow me into hell!" he said firmly, looking at each one of his friends in turn. The group fell silent but nodded, Matt being the last.

"At least let us come help when you finally master the four elements and kick Funhaus' ass okay? We've got a bone to pick with them too," Trevor said. Jeremy smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way than to have friends at my side then. I promise!" he said. The group split up then, many tearful goodbyes and promises made, Jeremy asking Trevor to take care of Booker for him. Jeremy watched as his friends slowly made their way down the road away from him and his new teammates. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder comfortingly. Looking up he saw Ryan looking out at the empty road and then down at him.

"I know what it's like to be alone. It'll be okay. It's a small comfort but you've got us here," he said and the two chuckled.

"Thanks Ryan," he said and turned to the group.

"So, what now?" he asked.

~~~  
~~~

"You're planning WHAT?!" Michael Jones was livid as he stood before his father the Fire Lord, a hot rage building within him.

"Not that it concerns you boy, but the leader of Funhaus and I are allies and that means we help each other out," the Fire Lord said in a bored voice as he looked down as his temperamental son from his thrown.

"Hunting down the only person who is supposed to bring balance and harmony to the world, killing him, and then enslaving the entire world to your fucked up tyranny is NOT how you win a war father!" Michael shouted. He clenched and unclenched his hands into fists, sparks raining from his fingers onto the floor.

"You will watch your tone and language with me boy! I may be your father but I am still the Fire Lord and you will respect that!" his father snarled darkly. Michael felt a slight tremor of fear but chased it away, his stubbornness overpowering him.

"No! You've no right to rule this kingdom if this is the way you run things father! You bring shame and dishonor to the family by traveling this path and I refuse to follow your lead!" he fumed. The Fire Lord rose and glared down at his son.

"Silence boy! Do not dare disrespect me in my own court!" he yelled. Michael crossed his arms and returned the glare.

"Fine! Then fucking step outside so I can disrespect you there!" he snapped. The Fire Lord signaled to his guards who advanced on the lad to force him out of the thrown room. Michael snapped. Spinning to his left he sent a torrent of flames at one guard, consuming him, then crouched to the floor and sent a wave of flames from his feet crashing into another guard which sent the man flying into a wall. Another guard grabbed Michael by the right arm and the boy heaved the man over his shoulder and then sent a ball of fired crashing into the man's face. He turned to his father, fire in his eyes.

"If this is what the Fire Nation has become, a bunch of weak willed asshats who have no pride or honor, then you can bet your ass I'm going to fight every minute to return it back the great nation it once was!" he growled before turning and storming out of the room.

"Keep up this act boy and you'll be disowned and banished from the land!" his fathers voice roared after him.

"We'll see about that dad!" Michael growled to himself as he stormed to his room and began writing a letter.


	7. Talking to Water

The night wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either, a sort of empty in-between that usually goes unnoticed by many; the ocean sounds the only ones at that late hour, neither man nor beast stirred yet. There was a brief flash of movement as a lone figure dashed behind rocks on the beach, making its way to an abandoned cove. The figure wore brownish-red shorts and a blood red vest that was opened and flapped noiselessly as the figure dashed about. A dark cloak was wrapped around the figure, the hood pulled up to conceal its face. The figure finally reached the cove and stood silently for a minute.

"Prince Michael?"

The figure turned at the sweet voice and pulled down his hood, revealing the young fire nation prince. He smiled as the female figure walked around the other side of the cove and stood facing him.

"Hey Lindsay," he said. Smiling back Lindsay walked to him and bowed her head. Michael grimaced at the gesture of respect and submission and reached out and raised the girl's head until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"As long as I live, you never need bow to me," he said and smiled. Lindsay returned the smile and the two embraced.

"You got my letter I take it?" Michael asked still holding Lindsay. The girl nodded.

"Mhmm. What's going on Michael?" she asked and looked up at him. Michael frowned.

"My father's gone mad! He's working with those assholes Funhaus and apparently they've discovered where the new Avatar is," he said. Lindsay gasped.

"I thought the Avatar had been killed years ago! But why is it bad that you father has found the new one?" she asked. Michael frowned again.

"Because Linds, they want to kill or capture him," he said. He watched as shock and horror entered Lindsay's eyes and then realization.

"If they capture him and keep him locked up, then there's nothing stopping them from taking over the world and throwing everything off balance!" she exclaimed. Michael nodded.

"My father won't listen to reason and is dead set on hunting down the Avatar. So I plan to put an end to it!" he said resolutely. Lindsay looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? And how are you, one single firebender with a temper unmatched by any dragon, going to stand up against the whole of the Fire Nation led by your father?" she asked and smiled smugly.

"I plan on finding the Avatar first and joining up with him. If the legends are true he'd be an earth nation dweller, an earthbender. He'll need to learn firebending from someone," Michael explained as the two walked to the side of the cove that Lindsay had appeared from, a small dingy hidden in the shallows. Michael rummaged about the supplies stored in it that he'd asked Lindsay to help him get, along with what he'd brought it was more than enough to cross the small expanse of ocean between them and the earth kingdoms.

"And I won't be alone, you'll be with me," he said. Lindsay was quiet for a moment and Michael worried he'd fucked up.

"Michael, this is a lot to take in," she said quietly as she thought. Michael looked up nervously.

"I..I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked, I just can't stand the thought of being away from you, or you being stuck here under the rule of my father," he stammered. Lindsay blushed.

"You don't want to be away from me?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh...I mean...yeah," it was Michael's turn to blush now. Lindsay giggled.

"Well, I can't just drop everything I was doing to go save the world with you, at least, not without having this," she said and pulled up a backpack from behind the rocks where she'd hidden it. She smiled and laughed when Michael sputtered.

"Dammit Lindsay I fucking love you!" he said and the two kissed before stowing their things in the lower deck of the dingy and shoving off onto the open sea, Michael steering the little vessel in the direction Lindsay directed him.

In the direction of the Earth Kingdom, and the Avatar!

~~~

Jeremy opened his eyes and started before he remembered where he was. After the group had split up he and the rest of "Team Avatar" as Gavin put it had made their way down the road as far as they could before nightfall, finding a quiet hidden place off the path to rest and sleep. Jeremy had begun to try and get to know his new friends, asking them questions about themselves and general get to know you sort of conversations. He'd learned that Jack was an airbending master and Gavin was his apprentice, Jack refusing to shave his head or beard and goatee for the traditional blue arrow tattoos of the Air Bending Master, preferring the simpler look that didn't draw too much attention.

He'd learned that Gavin was only a few years older than him and loved playing the harp, though since his quest to find the Avatar he'd forgotten to bring his. He was also very clumsy and didn't seem too bright, until you really got to know him; his intelligence surprisingly high! Geoff was on the run from most Earth Kingdom authorities, having gotten into several skirmishes with the law in his search for Jeremy.

And Ryan.

Jeremy sensed that Ryan didn't want to talk much about his past, a pained and tortured look coming over the man every time it was mentioned, so Jeremy didn't press, instead asking Ryan about Albus and any hobbies the man had. He'd discovered that Ryan loved to cook and tend to plants, and that he had an uncanny connection to animals. He also noticed that Ryan seemed to keep to himself, not really speaking unless it was necessary, and even then he seemed to talk to Jeremy more than the others.

Jeremy sighed as he looked around at his sleeping friends, the sun not up yet. The fire they'd built the night before was now just a pile of barely warm embers. Jeremy stood and silently made his way over to the small lake that was in the clearing they were camped in, scratching Kibō's mane as he past, the flying lion grumbled happily in his sleep. Jeremy sat down on the bank and stared out at the water, the stars and moon reflecting on its surface. Suddenly the still water began twisting and swirling, a snake of water spiraling up from the surface and gently gliding through the air in a circular pattern. Jeremy stared in wonder at the sight as another and yet another snake joined the first, the three dancing in a water dance the earthbender wasn't familiar with. The three soon joined as one and swirled into a ball of water, contorting and twisting. Jeremy gasped in disbelief as the water took on the features of a face, his face!

"Water is a beautiful thing,"

Jeremy turned and saw Ryan standing a few feet further down the bank, arm outstretched with a peaceful look on his face. Jeremy looked back at the water face and blushed before Ryan made the three snakes separate again and return to the lake, the surface becoming still and peaceful yet again as if nothing happened.

"That was awesome Ryan! How'd you do that?" Jeremy asked. Ryan looked out over the water and smiled, turning to face Jeremy.

"Water flows and glides through the currents of life and is willing to be harnessed. You just need to know how to talk to it," he said.

"Talk to it?" Jeremy asked confused. Ryan shrugged.

"It's the best way I can describe the experience. Waterbending is all about harmony and being fluid in ones motions and inner self. Water is alive, much like fire, but where fire can cause destruction, water can bring life. Talking to water is not a verbal thing you do, though sometimes I find it peaceful to do so, but more of a voice within you that reaches out on a deeper scale and connects with the water. A communication and understanding," Ryan said as he sat beside Jeremy and stared out at the crystal lake. Jeremy looked that way too and nodded.

"I think I understand. It's like having an inner peace," he said. Ryan chuckled.

"Exactly. Being fluid in ones emotions helps with bending on any level, but with water it's even more so. Water and Airbending are actually very similar in form. You'll learn that when you begin training," he said. Jeremy sighed at the thought about finally learning the other elements.

"You're nervous," Ryan said more than asked. Jeremy nodded.

"It's a lot of responsibility, and I'm afraid I'm gonna fuck it up somehow," he said. Ryan looked at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, close your eyes and hold out your hand," he said after a moment. Jeremy hesitated but obeyed and closed his eyes and held his hand out. Ryan pointed him in a direction and then spoke to him again.

"I want you to be honest with yourself. How do you feel about being the Avatar?" he asked.

"Fucking terrified!" Jeremy said immediately.

"And why's that?" Ryan asked gently.

"I..I'm not sure. It's all so unknown and scary, I worry for my friends and those I hold close because I'm afraid I'll lose them too like I did with my parents," he confessed. As he spoke a feeling of peace came over him and he felt more powerful than he had before, like a door that was locked was now open.

"Good, now let those feelings and emotions flow freely. Don't be afraid of them. Accept them, they're normal parts of our lives. Let them flow like the water," Ryan continued. Jeremy nodded eyes still closed and slowed his breathing to a calming rhythm. He allowed himself to let the barriers he'd built up over the years to come down, letting himself feel again. Anger, sadness, hate, love, compassion, regret, all these things became a part of him. He instinctually moved his fingers in the air, imagining they were swirling in the pool of his emotions, almost seeing them as swirling colors he could touch.

"Now, open your eyes," Ryan said, a smile evident in his voice. Slowly Jeremy opened his eyes and gasped. In front of him, where his hand was extended, the water in the lake was swirling and rising from the surface as if trying to escape. Jeremy smiled and glanced at Ryan who was looking at him proudly. He looked away quickly, blushing as he concentrated on the water.

"See, you can do it. You just have to have confidence in yourself. You're the Avatar, we all believe that you can do this. I believe that you can," Ryan said and shuffled, his turn now to blush. Jeremy smiled and lowered his hand, releasing the water.

"I just did waterbending!" he cheered happily and jumped into the air fist pumping. Ryan laughed, a deep warm sound that Jeremy was surprised to hear.

"You have a nice laugh Ryan, you should use it more often," he said winking at the taller man. Ryan smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe," he said simply and the two turned back towards the camp, the sun beginning to peek over the horizon, the birds announcing with their joyous songs that a new day had dawned.


	8. Wrecked!

Jeremy dodged the boulder thrown at him and raised up a pillar of earth in front of him as a shield. He panted as he tried to think of a way to get the upper hand on his opponent. Suddenly the wind began picking up and he felt himself slowly being lifted into the air, Gavin's distinct laughter ringing in his ears. Thinking fast Jeremy enveloped his feet and legs in earth firmly attached to the ground which held him in place.

"Not bad Avatar, but neat little tricks aren't going to always help you," he heard and turned to see Geoff raising his hands and knew he was fucked. The ground he was enveloped in hardened, causing him to grit his teeth at the minor pain. Trying to release his feet he found that Geoff had him locked in place and wasn't giving any room to budge. Frozen there planted in the earth Jeremy's mind raced as he tried to think of a way out. He smiled and then released all the energy he had as he twisted his body in a downward spiral, the ground swallowing him up.

"What the fuck?!" Geoff exclaimed. He looked around but Jeremy was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the ground in front of the earthbender opened and Jeremy flew out and pinned Geoff to the ground, locking him into the ground by his feet, hands, and waist.

"You yield?" Jeremy asked grinning and raising an eyebrow, one arm raised horizontally over his head, the other pointed at Geoff's face.

"Fine fine, you fucking win this round. Sheesh, I think you've pretty much mastered earthbending," Geoff said as Jeremy got off of him and released him. The lad grinned.

"I've had a lot of practice," he said. Geoff chuckled and clapped the lad on the back as they walked back to the camp for some drinks to cool off.

"Something we could try teaching you though would be metalbending. That would come in handy if you or one of us were shackled," Geoff said. Jeremy nodded, remembering how he'd wished he knew the bending technique when he'd been captured.

"Can you teach me?" he asked Geoff as they sat down.

"You bet your dick I can!" Geoff chuckled, sounding almost indignant that Jeremy would even ask such a question.

"How'd practice go?" Jack asked as they began to eat.

"It went great! Totally kicked Geoff's ass!" Jeremy blurted out, earning a smack on the back of his head from Geoff and a chuckle from Jack.

"Another lesson we should teach you is some damn humility," Geoff said as he ate.

"Where's Ryan at?" Jeremy asked looking around and not seeing the older man. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Who knows? He's most likely hunting, he likes to do that to keep busy and his mind clear," he said. Jeremy nodded and sat on the ground, reaching for some food.

"So...how long have you guys all known each other?" he asked, trying to fill the silence that made him uncomfortable. Geoff snorted.

"Longer than I care to think about," he said. Jack playfully punched the man in the shoulder but laughed.

"We met years ago when we were both kids. I was just beginning studies at the temple but was visiting the earthkingdom with my bending master. I found Geoff making trouble and one thing led to another and here we are," Jack explained. Jeremy smiled, knowing he'd have to hear this story in its entirety.

"As I recall, Jack, I was minding my own business when you and that stupid Ostrich horse came charging through venders and nearly killed me!" Geoff interjected. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Geoffrey, we both know you purposefully loosed that creature trying to get me to airbend it and make it become the first flying Ostrich horse," he said. Geoff smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, I did do that," he said laughing at the memory. Jeremy started laughing at the absurdity and how it just seemed like something the two gents would do.

"And Gavin has been my pupil for the last twenty years. I took him on when he turned eight. Geoff's known him since he was fourteen," Jack moved the subject along. Jeremy nodded as he ate, glancing over at the nearby tree and seeing the Airbender lad meditating silently, though there was the hint of a smile on his face indicating he was listening in.

"And Ryan? How long have you known him?" Jeremy asked as he took another bite. Geoff and Jack exchanged looks.

"Ryan's...and interesting case. Geoff and I haven't known him that long, coming across him wondering alone one day and bringing him in along with Albus. He took several months just to warm up to us and almost a year to begin talking again," Jack said.

"He didn't talk for a year?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Longer."

The group turned to see Ryan drawing near. He had some fresh coy fish on a line and Albus was munching happily on another, his reward for helping. Jeremy blushed at the way the sun made the waterbender's hair glint golden.

_Damn..._ he thought but shook his head to clear it.

"You didn't talk for longer than a year?" he asked as Ryan sat down.

"When everyone you know is dead and all you have is a ferretcat to talk to, you start to lose the desire to talk," Ryan said as if it was normal. Jeremy stared at him.

"Is..is that what happened?" he asked gently. Ryan stiffened and remained silent for a few moments before speaking, staring ahead blankly.

"Another time. I brought us dinner!" he said more cheerfully and Gavin's cheer followed by the nomad falling from his hovering position caused the whole camp to erupt in laughter.

"So Jeremy, how much bending do you already know?" Jack asked as Ryan handed him the fish to store away until the evening meal.

"Not much. I've practiced what I could from watching the others for all the years we've been a troupe. I can firebend a tiny bit but not enough to make more than small sparks or heat my body up. And airbending has always eluded me, I seem only to be able to do it when I enter the Avatar State," Jeremy explained.

"What about waterbending?" Gavin asked with a hint of a cheeky smile. Jeremy blushed and glanced at Ryan to see if he was looking. The older man was sitting back against a tree, his parka cast aside for his undershirt tank top which was also blue, the shirt casually showing off the man's muscular arms and the chest that hid beneath it. Jeremy looked away quickly.

"Not much, but I know a little. I can make water move at least," he said digging into a bite of food quickly before Gavin could ask him anything else. The lad made a sound and went back to his meal.

_Does Gavin know something I don't?_ Jeremy wondered.

"Airbending will naturally be difficult for you to learn, seeing as how your born element is earth. The two are opposites," Jack pointed out not seeming to notice.

"And I've got a few more Earthbending tricks to show you that I know you don't know!" Geoff said with a smug look. Jeremy looked at him curiously.

"Oh? How do you know I don't know them?" he asked.

"Because I invented them," Geoff smiled.

"We can begin Waterbending training anytime you're ready, though I'd suggest only focusing on one or two elements at a time so you don't overexert yourself and get burned out," Ryan said with his mouth full as he tossed a bit of cooked fish to Albus who chattered happily.

"So what'll it be Avatar?" Geoff asked. Jeremy looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Where do you wanna start dipshit?" Geoff groaned. Jack shot him a warning look before clearing his throat.

"What Geoff means to say is, where should we start with your training?" he said in a gentle tone. Jeremy thought for a minute.

"Lets learn these Earthbending tricks and some Metalbending, and then some Waterbending to start. I bet between those the days will be filled pretty quickly and I'll have something to change to when I'm not working on the other," he said finally. The group nodded and they continued their meal with minimum conversation. When they'd finished Jack and Gavin went off a ways to practice some drills while Geoff kicked back and took a nap in the shade of an A-frame rock tent he'd bent over himself.

Jeremy found his eyes wondering to Ryan who lay against his tree with his eyes closed and his chin resting against his chest, arms folded across his chest. The scene looked like something Jeremy imagined he'd see as an art piece in one of Omashu's great galleries. He smiled and silently stood and walked down to the lake where he stood on the bank in silence.

"Something bad must've happened, for him not to speak for over a year. And what was all that about everyone dying? What did he mean?" he mused to himself as he picked up a rock and tossed it high into the air. Looking out over the water Jeremy closed his eyes and concentrated, letting everything within him flow in harmony. Reaching his hand out he waved it slowly back and forth in a wavy pattern, imagining his hand was swirling in the darkness of his mind and mixing all the thoughts and feelings together in a perfect mix.

Suddenly Jeremy took a stance shoulder width apart and moved his arms as best he could remember seeing other Waterbenders doing it, mimicking the flow of their movements in his mind. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the water forming bigger waves than he'd formed the previous night, the water more controlled and shaping to his will. He relaxed and waved his arms and stepped forward, the water beginning to snake upwards in a spiral as he'd seen Ryan doing it last night.

"I'm doing it! I'm actually Waterbending!" he laughed. With a few more attempts Jeremy was satisfied and sat down on the bank, smiling happily. Laying back in the grass he closed his eyes. But his dreams were far from peaceful.

 

He saw fire everywhere and burning corpses. Wails and screams of agony reached his ears and he looked around at a desolate charred wasteland. He looked to his left and gasped as Trevor stumbled towards him, reaching a hand out for help. Jeremy reached for him but passed right through his friend.

"Trevor! What happened? Are you okay? Where are the others?" he yelled. Trevor didn't respond, a look of terror in his eyes as he looked back over his shoulder. Jeremy followed his gaze and saw Matt Earthbending a boulder at a fierce looking warrior who shattered the boulder with one punch.

"Matt! Run!" Trevor screamed. Matt clenched his teeth as the warrior threw a fist at him, fire exploding out of the fist and enveloping the man.

"No!" both Jeremy and Trevor screamed.

"You son of a bitch!" Jeremy turned to see Mica running at the warrior, fire in her eyes as she formed flames around her fists. She punched the warrior in the chest and he flew back a few feet before lunging at her. Mica's next punch the warrior caught in his enormous fist, the girl crying out in pain as he crushed it in his grasp, forcing her to her knees. Mica threw another fist out sending fire at the warrior but he slapped the hand away, sending the flames shooting off. He gripped her by the throat and Jeremy watched helplessly as he crushed the breath out of her, dropping her limp body to the ground. Jeremy was in tears as another figure joined the first, an archer. The archer took aim and shot, the arrow whizzing past Jeremy and right into Trevor's chest.

Jeremy screamed as Trevor fell, pain on his face. He rushed to his friend's side but try as he might he couldn't help or even touch Trevor.

"I'm sorry Jeremy. I wasn't strong..enough.." Trevor said to the empty sky before going limp. Jeremy stood with tears in his eyes and looked at the two figures. One was large and bald with a large brown beard, a broken orange H on his chest armor. The other had a similar symbol on his chest but he was thin and muscular, clean shaven with short brown hair.

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy turned and saw Ryan running towards him, his breath catching. Ryan was wearing a dark blue tunic shirt which hung down a little past his waist and secured with a black belt, and grey pants that were torn slightly. His hair was short now, and his face was painted with the black red and white skull. He carried a bow in one hand and a short sword in the other. Jeremy was about to call out to him when a figure dropped down from the sky between them, a tall man with brown hair and beard. He looked very similar to Ryan actually but thinner and less muscular.

"Out of my way Adam! Move or die!" Ryan growled, coming to a stop.

"I'm sorry I can't do that Ryan. You can't save him," the man, Adam, said.

"I need to try! I need to save him! Get out of my way and go before I kill you or let Geoff kill you!" Ryan snapped. Adam shook his head and moved his arms, the rocks around him floated and hovered near him.

"Ryan, the Avatar must die. You know that! The world is changing and you and your mystical little friend can't stop it. The Fire Lord will be done with him shortly and then you'll surrender," he said firmly.

"Like fuck I will! I'm not standing by why that psycho kills him! I won't let him kill Jeremy!" Ryan shouted, voice full of pain.

_Someone's trying to kill me? Where?_ Jeremy thought.

"Then I guess this is it then," Adam said. Without a reply Ryan threw down his weapons and marched forward, eyes red and water seeping up through the ground, following him as he went. Adam spun and raised his wrist, a column of earth snagging Ryan's left foot and making him trip. Before he could stand Adam threw his arm out and a spiked boulder sailed at Ryan at a blinding pace.

"No!" Jeremy screamed. Ryan seemed to look confused and glance in Jeremy's direction for a second. The scene changed right before the spike hit Ryan, Jeremy wondering if somehow he'd survived. The scene that now played before his eyes was a tall man with long black hair standing in a dark room.

"Face it Avatar, this is the end of the line for you," he growled. Jeremy looked over and saw himself standing with blood trickling down his face. He looked terrible and one arm hung limply at his side as if broken or dislocated.

"I can't give up. I'll fight you till the end, to protect the innocent people you'd kill. To protect my friends!" Dream Jeremy said and threw a weak punch towards the Fire Lord, a pathetic rock tumbling through the air towards him which he quickly dodged.

"You're friends are dying as we speak. They're dead because of you. They followed you into this war blindly hoping you'd be their savior. Tell me something, can a man be a savior to the dead?" he asked. Dream Jeremy let out a howl of anger and his eyes glowed green, his green hair glowing as well. The Fire Lord smiled.

"Finally!" he exclaimed and dropped his hand. Several arrows embedded themselves in Jeremy's body, the lad throwing back his head in pain before crashing to the ground, the green glow dying from his as he choked on his own blood. Jeremy watched in horror as he died, and suddenly felt pain himself.

"The Avatar State and Cycle is broken. I have won!" the Fire Lord shouted as he brought the blade of his sword down on Jeremy's neck. Jeremy closed his eyes as the images of his friends dying over and over filled his mind. Each one crying out for him as they died. Ryan's voice reached him, filling his heart with the most pain.

"Jeremy!" he screamed. Jeremy's eyes filled with tears and they soon streaked his cheeks.

"Jeremy!" Jeremy covered his ears to hide the sound but it didn't work.

 

  
"JEREMY! Snap out of it! Wake up!"

Jeremy's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a cry. The wind was blowing roughly around him and the earth shook, the water from the lake boiling. He looked up and saw Ryan crouched beside him, a look of worry on his face as he tried to shield them from the whipping winds. The weather seemed to calm and the shaking earth stopped as Jeremy calmed and his vision began to clear, looking into those blue eyes. When everything calmed down Ryan looked at Jeremy with concern.

"Are you alright? What happened? I woke up and the world was going to shit and I couldn't find you! Then I saw you lying on the ground in the Avatar State!" he questioned. Jeremy rubbed his forehead and groaned.

"I-I'm not sure. I fell asleep and then I wasn't here anymore. Everything was on fire Ryan! Everyone was dying!" he cried. Ryan wrapped him in a hug and pulled him close to his chest.

"It's okay, you're okay. You're safe and no one is dead. It's okay Jeremy," he said.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeremy looked up to see Geoff and the others running towards them.

"Is everything okay? Are you two hurt?" Jack asked quickly while Gavin gazed around nervously.

"We're okay. Everything is okay now," Ryan said firmly still holding a crying Jeremy. The others didn't look convinced but didn't press the matter. Ryan continued to hold and comfort Jeremy as the others gathered around.

"It's okay Jeremy, we're all here for you," Gavin said reassuringly and placed a hand on the lad's shoulder. Jack and Geoff offered similar comforts and Jeremy calmed down.

"What happened?" Ryan asked gently. Jeremy sighed and sat up a bit more and wiped his eyes.

"I-I think I had a vision," he said. Geoff looked at Jack.

"What? What's this mean?" Jeremy asked.

"Tell us what you saw Jeremy please. It may be important!" Jack gently urged. Ryan shot a glare at Jack for a moment before sighing himself. Taking a breath Jeremy told them all he saw and heard, and by the time he'd finished he was shaking again.

"I don't think it's anything too serious at the moment," Geoff said. Jack slowly nodded and stroked his beard in thought.

"There are ancient tales of some Avatars being gifted with foresight, glimpses into the future or what the future could hold," he said. Jeremy paled.

"Y-you mean..." he started to ask but his voice caught in his throat.

"I believe what you saw Jeremy, was a future where you failed to stop the Firelord and Funhaus. A possible outcome, nothing more," Jack said quickly.

"Let's think about all this later. The locals probably saw or heard something and have undoubtedly reported it to the authorities. We need to move, now!" Ryan said firmly and helped Jeremy to his feet. The others quickly packed up and the group left quickly, hoping to avoid any confrontation, all the while Jeremy trembled, with Ryan close by hugging him reassuringly.

~~~  
~~~

Michael paddled harder as the waves crashed against the small skiff. He and Lindsay had been sailing for the better part of a day and a half, no land in sight when the storm started. It was sudden and unexpected storm, one minute the sky was clear and the next dark clouds and rain filled the sky. Michael gritted his teeth as he tried to keep the small boat steady, refusing to allow it to tip Lindsay off into the ocean depths.

"Where the hell did this come from?" he yelled into the wind.

"I don't know. I hope it ends soon!" Lindsay called back. Michael hoped the same, for both their sakes. He didn't like the idea of taking a swim this far from land. The waves crashed against the tiny ocean craft relentlessly as if the elements themselves were trying to cast it's two occupants into the depths. Michael squinted as something on the horizon caught his eye.

"Are those mountains?" he shouted pointing off to their left. Lindsay looked up and squinted as well and shielded her eyes from the torrent of rain.

"I think so! We're almost there Michael!" she cheered happily and smiled back at Michael. Just then a wave crashed against the side of the skiff, knocking Lindsay overboard; Michael trying to reach out and catch her and missing.

"Lindsay!" he screamed. He scanned the water for her and spied her head popping up a few feet away from the skiff.

"Michael, help!" she screamed and reached for him. Michael reached out for her, hand desperately trying to catch hers.

"Lindsay take my hand!" he yelled as he leaned forward. Her hand was almost within reach. Finally Michael grasped her hand and pulled her towards the safety of the boat. He had her halfway in when another wave struck the skiff so violently that the small ship splintered, throwing the two young people into the water. Michael sank beneath the surface of the water. Rage and fury filled him and the water started heating up around him, a soft glow emanating from the Prince's body. Breaking the surface and gasping for breath Michael looked around for Lindsay, spying her trying to stay afloat not far from him.

Michael swam towards her, getting battered this way and that by the crashing waves. One wave knocked him underwater in a tumble. When Michael finally reached Lindsay he was pretty sure he'd swallowed half the ocean.

"What're we going to do Michael?" Lindsay yelled over the waves.

"Swim for those mountains we saw! It's our best bet," Michael said as he took Lindsay's hand and the two began swimming in the direction of land. The two swam for a few yards when A's suddenly as it appeared, the storm disappeared.

"What the hell?" Lindsay said aloud.

"Weird ass weather. At least we won't have to fight the storm now," Michael said pointing to the clear sky and calm waters.

"How long do you think we'll last out here?" Lindsay asked nervously.

"We'll make it! Don't worry. I promise I'll get you to safety. We'll be fine!" Michael said firmly.

_Unless a Fire Nation ship picks us up, or worse,_ he thought trying not to think about all the hungry creatures that could be swimming around them.


	9. "Find Your Hope"

The air was calm, peaceful as if taking a long needed rest from all the tension. The sounds of birds calling to each other could be heard, adding to the scene. Jeremy wanted to enjoy the peace, wanted to smile and admire the green of the hills and the blue of the clear sky, but his normal cheerful attitude was gone.

He kept his eyes focused on Kibō's mane in front of him from where he rode on the Winged Lion's back. Lost in thought he didn't notice the worried glance Jack shot his way. The Airbender frowned sadly at the look on the lad's face and how tired he looked. He'd noticed that Jeremy hadn't slept that night as they'd fled from their camp, too worried about his visions.

"I'm worried about him," Jack said. Geoff glanced back and grunted.

"He'll be okay in a day or so. I've seen that look before," he said as they trudged along the path.

"Geoff don't be mean," Jack scolded.

"Look mom, I'm telling you, that's the look of someone realizing the reality of their role in life. He's realizing more and more how serious this all is and what could possibly happen should he fuck up and get us all killed," Geoff snapped back. Jack bit his lip and looked back at Jeremy once again.

Geoff did have a lot more experience dealing with and observing people than he had, and as he watched the young man the look on his face seemed to resemble that of someone deep in thought. Still, he couldn't help feeling bad for the kid.

"When we make camp I'm making him take a nap," he said resolutely.

"You do that buddy, then I won't have to deal with you constantly bugging me about him," Geoff said patting Jack's shoulder and chuckling when the gent glared at him.

Jeremy knew they were worried about him, he didn't blame them at all; he hadn't slept in almost twenty hours and had barely eaten or spoken. Having people who cared about his well being was something Jeremy wasn't all that used to outside his troupe and he was thankful for it. But with the visions he'd had and his terrifying experience in the Avatar State he was having to think about a lot. He needed to figure out what his next steps would be and how he'd eventually win this war. It was a lot to process. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of someone clearing their throat reached his ears. He looked down and saw Ryan walking beside Kibō, one hand on the lion's side stroking the fur. He'd been there the entire time, refusing to stray too far from Jeremy.

"Drink this," Ryan said and tossed a waterskin up to Jeremy who clumsily caught it and slowly took a drink. The water tasted so good and soon Jeremy found himself taking large gulps before pulling the skin away and sighing. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was.

"Thanks," he said and handed the waterskin back down to Ryan who simply nodded.

"You need to keep up your strength. Can't have you too weak to fight or run should we need your help," he said.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ryan asked looking up.

"I shut down. These visions, they have me worried," Jeremy confessed as he slid off Kibō's back and walked beside Ryan. The gent studied him for a moment before coming to a stop and putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, freezing the lad in place.

"Fear is a natural response. How you deal with that fear, that will determine what kind of man you become, and what kind of Avatar you'll be," he said and then began to walk again, Jeremy staring at his back.

_He sure is a confusing man,_ Jeremy thought as he hurried to catch up, a fire starting deep within him from a small spark of realization. The group walked in silence for awhile longer before Ryan felt a small tug on his parka. Glancing down he saw Jeremy biting his lip, a new look in his eye. Ryan raise an eyebrow and waited for the lad to speak first.

"Thank you, for what you said back there. It's helped me realize something about myself," he finally spoke. Ryan grunted and nodded his head.

"There's bigger things happening in the world, much more than I could possibly think of. If this world is going to survive, and its people free, than I need to do whatever I can to help restore the balance," Jeremy continued, the look of determination on his face showing Ryan how serious he was. The gent smiled and patted Jeremy's back.

"You're wise for someone your age Jeremy. Never forget, and never give up," he said. Jeremy smiled up at him and nodded as the sun began to sink towards the horizon, casting orange and gold light to shine on Ryan's face, making it radiate. He turned away to hide the pink that was beginning to flush his own cheeks.

He'd never forget this moment.

~~~  
~~~

Michael coughed and spat out more salt water. The lad had collapsed to his hands and knees on the sandy beach. He looked to his left and saw Lindsay lying on her back, eyes closed. She was pale and he was suddenly filled with fear.

"Lindsay?" he croaked. She remained still. Stumbling over to her Michael checked if she was still breathing. Grimacing he began gently blowing air into her mouth and pumping her chest.

"Dammit Lindsay, don't do this to me! Don't you fucking die on me you bitch!" he sobbed as he continued. After a moment Lindsay coughed and spat up salt water, gasping for breath. Michael gave a strangled sob of relief and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't ever die on me again!" he cried as Lindsay hugged him back.

"Can't get rid of me that easily fucker," Lindsay said gently with a smile as the two sat and rocked in each other's arms.

"Where are we do you think?" Lindsay asked when they parted and Michael helped her to her feet.

"I don't recognize this place from all the times we sailed around the Fire Nation islands. Do you think we made it to the Earth Kingdom?" Michael observed. The two looked around for any supplies or wreckage that survived the storm but were unsuccessful.

"The sun is beginning to set and it's starting to get cold. We're still wet and in need of food and shelter," Lindsay said rubbing her arms. Michael smiled at her and held out his hand for her to take which she did returning the smile.

"As long as I'm by your side, I promise you you'll never go cold," he said as the warmth of his body heated and began warming the two youngsters.

"I love it when you do that," Lindsay smiled as the heat filled her. The two set about looking for a cave or suitable spot to camp for the night, finding an old abandoned shack on higher ground. After making sure it was clear Michael set about making a campfire and sealing up any openings that would let in a draft.

The two huddled together near the fire for warmth as the night approached, Michael occasionally flicking a halfhearted fireball on the campfire to keep it burning. Lindsay had found some edible plants and berries while Michael had been sealing up the shack, and with a little boiled water soon had a stew going.

"It's not the best food we've eaten, but it'll tide us over until we can find something better to eat," she said swallowing another bite of the stew.

"I wonder what caused that storm? Came out of fucking nowhere and ended just as quickly. Never seen anything like it," Michael wondered aloud. Lindsay shivered and Michael pulled her closer to him, the two cuddling.

"At least we're safe," she said with a yawn as her eyes drooped.

"For now," Michael said and looked out the cracks at the clear night sky, the constellations shining like a millions torches in the sky.

He felt suddenly very small, and very scared. He'd never admit it of course, he was too proud for that, but the idea of being on the run from his psychotic father and searching for a person who could evaporate him in a second had his nerves on edge, not to mention still being shaken up from the shipwreck and nearly losing Lindsay. He looked down at the girl sleeping against him, a peaceful look on her face. The young prince smiled and brushed a few loose strands of her hair away from her face.

"I'll keep you safe, no matter what. I promise," he whispered and gently kissed the top of her head.

~~~  
~~~

Jeremy gazed into the fire, trying to think of anything besides the impending doom hanging over the world ready to snuff it out. The firelight danced in his brown eyes, his thoughts going back to simpler times when it was just his troupe and he against the world. Sure he'd been on the run and had to hide his true self, but they were good times none the less. Now things were different, everything frightened him and he worried for the safety of his new friends, and the world. He felt the weight of responsibility riding heavily on his shoulders and he felt very much alone.

When he couldn't stand it anymore he silently stood and walked away from the fire a ways, then sat down and crossed his legs. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself, Jeremy placed his fisted hands together in front of him, knuckles to knuckles, and closed his eyes. A soft warmth flooded him and when he opened his eyes again the world around him had changed. Everything was dulled, mist and fog everywhere. He could see his friends sleeping near the fire as well as Kibō snoring peacefully nearby. He stood and looked down to see his physical body still sitting there in its meditative state, eyes and hair glowing green. Jeremy smiled, he always found some form of peace in the spirit world, it was always so quiet.

"Is anyone there?" Jeremy asked standing. He spied the spirit forms of small animals and ghost-like beings flittering amongst the trees, but no one responded.

"Guess not," he frowned and walked over to the fire. Gavin was snoring loudly, competing with Geoff, Jack was curled up quietly wrapped in his robes. Ryan sat nearby, propped against a boulder. He seemed to be having a nightmare, his teeth were clenched and his brow furrowed, beads of sweat on his face. Jeremy but his lip and sat down beside Ryan, reaching out a hand before remembering that he couldn't interact with anything on the physical plane.

"How do I help you? All of you? How do I save the world?" he asked aloud.

"You wouldn't be the first youngster to ask that."

Jeremy jumped with a small cry of surprise at the sound of the voice. It was deep and slightly raspy, and sounded older. He looked up to see a man walking out of the tree line towards the group. He was short, and a little stocky, the top of his head bald while long grey hair hung at the sides and back, a long grey beard framing his cheerful face. His expression was pleasant and Jeremy sensed no danger from the man. Still he was cautious.

"H-hello," he said as he studied the man who laughed.

"Sorry if I frightened you, I don't get many visitors from the physical plane," he said with a friendly smile. Jeremy began to relax.

"It's okay. I've been a little on edge lately," he said.

"A great responsibility has been placed upon you, young Avatar," the man said. Jeremy tensed, his eyes widening.

"H-how..."

"In one of your past lives, we became good friends. Avatar Aang was younger than you when he helped save the world, but he was no less burdened by the troubles you yourself now face," the older man said. Jeremy straightened at the sound of his past life.

"You knew me? Back then?" he asked curiously as he studied the older man, trying to remember him. The older laughed again and Jeremy couldn't help but smile.

"We weren't exactly on the same side at first. But then our destinies crossed, my nephew playing a key role in you saving the world, from his father," the older man said after he'd stopped laughing. Jeremy's eyes widened as realization struck him.

"You're General Iroh!" he exclaimed. Iroh laughed again and his brown eyes sparkled.

"It's good to see you again Avatar," he said.

"This is amazing! I never thought I'd see you here in the spirit world!" Jeremy smiled.

"Life's full of surprises my young friend. But I didn't come here simply to chat. Something is troubling you, how can I help?" Iroh asked growing serious. Jeremy sighed and sat down.

"Everything. My bending is shit, I can't control my Avatar State, and if I fuck this all up everyone suffers. It's a lot to deal with," he said sadly. Iroh sat beside him and pat him on the back.

"When I knew you, you were only a young boy. A boy who never deserved the amount of stress and fear he carried. I see that same fear in you-"

"Gee, thanks."

"-but you overcame that fear. You are stronger and braver than you give yourself credit for. And you have a good heart," Iroh finished.

"Great lot a good heart will be in a shitstorm like this," Jeremy muttered.

"I will give you some advice I once gave my nephew when he had lost his way. You must never give into despair. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself-" Iroh stood and began walking back towards the trees, pausing and looking back at Jeremy.

"-and that is the meaning of inner strength young Avatar Jeremy. Find your hope," he finished and bowed to Jeremy who returned the gesture, the older man smiling one last time before melting into the trees.

Jeremy's eyes snapped open, his hair and eyes returning to their normal color, the world once again in its physical state. He was exactly where he'd been sitting and meditating just a few moments ago. He walked back to the fire and sat down, feeling slightly better as the wisdom imparted to him by his old friend.

_Find your hope._ Iroh had said. What was Jeremy fighting for? His driving reason for winning? He wanted to save the world yeah, but if he was being honest the whole idea seemed so impersonal to him, especially when many people within that world were trying to kill him. No, he needed a personal reason as well, something that would cause him to leap headlong into danger for. He glanced down at his new friends who were sleeping soundly, then over at Ryan. He found himself blushing as a thought briefly crossed his mind. He smiled and lay down, closing his eyes, one last thought crossing his mind before he fell asleep.

_I think I've found my reason._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More slow build and character development. Next chapter will prolly have more action!


	10. Dragon of the West

Michael groaned as he opened his eyes, squinting as the morning rays cascaded over him. Glancing over he saw that Lindsay was still sleeping soundly, leaned up against him. Smiling he brushed some strands of hair out of her face causing her to stir. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning," Michael said as he nuzzled their noses.

"Gross! Your breath smells horrible!" Lindsay giggled. "Good morning."

"Whatever. What time do you think it is?" he asked and stood, stretching the aches out of his body. Lindsay yawned and followed suit, looking out the window towards the sun.

"Sometime between nine and ten in the morning?" she guessed. Michael nodded and walked outside, looking out over the vast ocean that stretched before him.

"We really did it," he breathed.

"If by 'it' you mean make the greatest shipwreck ever then yeah!" Lindsay chuckled as she held his hand.

"No not that, although that was pretty spectacular how you almost died and left me alone in this world," Michael deadpanned but winked. Lindsay laughed and smacked his chest.

"Rude!"

"I mean, we ran away. I'd always imagined leaving, getting away from my asshole dad, but it really happened!" Michael continued. Lindsay nodded as she rest her head on Michael's shoulder.

"It's kinda scary," she said.

"Yeah," Michael sighed and smiled at her.

"Let's go see if anything washed up on shore last night and then find out where the fuck we are," he suggested. The two walked down to the beach, finding scraps of lumber that resembled their ship. Lindsay managed to find their backpacks, the clothes wet and the food basically ruined but it was a start.

After an hour of searching the two hiked up the trail back to the shack, ate a small breakfast of whatever food was still somewhat edible and the stew from last night. When they'd finished the two walked out the door, looked one last time in the direction of their home, and walked away. They debated which way to go at first, Michael arguing that if they stuck to the coast they'd reach a port of some kind, while Lindsay pointed out that if they did that they'd most likely run into Fire Nation ships and quite possibly people looking for them. They eventually agreed to head into the countryside and hope they'd run into a village or town.

As they walked Lindsay pointed out certain plants and their uses, Michael taking careful note of which ones they could eat and use for healing, and which ones would kill him on the spot. At her request Michael told Lindsay stories of war, times of peace, what it was like living in the palace and being a prince. Personally he hated the whole thing, it was all a big phony show. He was sick of all the hypocrisy and the lies, he just wanted people to be real and honest with each other.

"The worst part is, dad loves that shit. He feeds into it and encourages it. He knows that I'm not that way and that I'll never be that sort of ruler," Michael growled.

"Is that why he hits you?" Lindsay asked gently. Michael froze and stared at her, his heart stopping and fear filling him.

"What?" he asked.

"Michael, you said you hated the lies. You want people to be genuine? Then you need to start being honest yourself," she pointed out gently.

"B-but...this is different!" he exclaimed.

"How?" Lindsay asked.

"It just is, fuck off!" Michael snapped and walked forward, kicking himself mentally for snapping and being weak. Lindsay caught up to him and gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried. It isn't my business nor my place to question royalty," she said softly. Michael shook his head and gently took her hand in his.

"No. You're right. It's just...something I don't want to talk about right now. But you are right," he said. Lindsay kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be here for you," she said. Michael nodded and the two continued onward in silence for several minutes.

Soon a small village came into view, both the youngsters crying out in happiness as they rushed forward. The village was small, and not many people were around, most being old or kids. Michael was confused as he looked around.

"What the hell? Where are all the other people? The parents?" he asked. Lindsay looked confused as well.

"Many of our people were taken as slaves by Funhaus to work in the mines outside the city," a strange voice said. The two turned to see an older woman sadly watching a group of children play.

"Funhaus did this?" Michael asked. The woman nodded.

"They mostly took the benders, but if anyone protests or causes trouble they're taken to the mines. We haven't seen most of our families in months," the woman said. Michael felt his blood begin to boil with rage.

"They can't do that! Who the hell do they think they are?!" he growled, hands balling into fists.

"Evil people do evil things because they can get away with it," the woman said sadly as she turned away. Michael and Lindsay exchanged looks.

"You're going after them, aren't you?" she asked. Michael nodded.

"I need to help them Linds. I can't just walk away from this," he said.

"Michael, what if something happens to you? What will I do without you?" Lindsay asked with tears in her eyes.

"Find the Avatar. Even if you aren't a bender you know the ways like the back of your hand. I want you to stay here where it's safe," Michael said, his own voice catching. Lindsay shook her head.

"No! We stay together. No matter what!" she insisted.

"Lindsay, if something happens to you I'll never fucking forgive myself! Please, wait for me. I promise I'll come back to you," he said and without another word turned and ran out of the village, Lindsay's cries breaking his heart.

"I'm sorry Lindsay. I won't put you in danger, not if I can help it!" he said to himself.

After nearly an hour of walking, Michael finally found the place, a small factory surrounding a mine entrance. The place looked deserted except for a few guards.

_Too easy!_ he thought and waited, crouched in the bushes, watching. Finally after a few minutes a whistle blew and several men, women, and children walked out of the mine, shackled together at the wrists and ankles.

_Their hands are shackled too close to do much bending. Nothing that would help them. Do none of them know how to Metalbend?_ he wondered. The prisoners were hustled into a group, some of the Funhaus guards Earthbending them up into the air where they were shoved into cages, suspended high in the air from large chains attached to the factory walls.

Michael watched as one young kid, maybe around thirteen, fight against his captors and try to bend a rock at the nearest one, earning himself a small tongue of fire shot across his bare back from one of the other guards. Michael's rage built and he felt himself growing hot.

"This ends now!" he said as he stood and strolled into the encampment as if he owned the place, carrying himself with all the poise and dignity he'd been taught growing up.

"You there! Halt!" a guard shouted. Michael ignored him, walking forward to where the prisoners were being loaded into their cages.

"I said halt! I'm warning you kid!" the guard shouted again, earning the attention of the prisoners and their guards, several of whom walked towards Michael. The lad stopped and crossed his arms, looking around with an unimpressed expression.

"What a shitshow you've got going here!" he exclaimed. The guards looked at each other.

"Who the hell are you kid? How'd you get here?" one demanded.

"Watch your tongue peasant! How dare you address a member of the royal house that way!" Michael spat. The guards looked uncomfortable.

"You don't look like royalty to me. Definitely don't smell like it either," another said earning a few laughs.

"I'm not surprised. A disrespectful degenerate like you wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the Fire Nation Palace," Michael retorted. He was satisfied when several of the guards grew pale at the mention of the Fire Nation.

"He's fucking lying! The Fire Lord's brat is no where near here. He's probably snuggled up nice and cozy in his bed," another said.

"Get lost kid before we teach you some manners!" another yelled.

"I'm not leaving without them," Michael said calmly and pointed to the slaves, who exchanged worried glances.

"That's cute kid, but if you haven't noticed, it's twenty to one, what're you going to do?" one guard demanded. Michael smiled.

"I'm glad you asked shithead! First I'm going to kill all your friends here, then I'm going to hang you from that tower there by your entrails," he said and pointed to a watchtower. The men paled slightly, the guard in question growing furious.

"You're going to pay you little shit! How dare you come here and demand the workers be released into your hands!" he spat, fire forming in his hands. Michael smiled wider and he hopped from one foot to the other with glee.

"Take your best shot asshole!" he taunted.

The guard roared and shot his fist forward, a stream of fire exploding from his fist and zipping towards Michael. The lad was engulfed in flames, the guards cheering. Then the cheers turned to exclamations of surprise and horror, as the flames swirled up the boy's body, and into his mouth. Michael smacked his lips and grinned wickedly.

"Thanks for the snack pal, now it's my turn!" he said, eyes turning red.

From the bushes Lindsay watched in wonder as Michael unleashed his anger out on the guards. Normally, if it had been someone else she would be terrified, but this was Michael.

Michael roared, fire exploding from his mouth, blue, orange and white flames mixing together to form a terrifying looking dragon. The lad sent the dragon down on the group of guards, the slower ones incinerating instantly, the ones quicker diving out of the way and escaping with minor singes. Michael smiled again.

This was going to be fun.

The dragon circled around, smashing into buildings and guard towers, destroying everything in its path. One of the guards earthbent a boulder into the air and sent it sailing at Michael, who easily dodged it and sent a torrent of flames at the guard. Another guard raised a knife to throw at the lad, but Michael kicked out his foot and sent a small spear of fire through the man's chest. The dragon landed beside Michael and the lad smiled up at it, reaching out and pressing a hand to its flaming body, the flames wrapping around his arm and all around his body, until it looked like the boy was encased in fire armor. A couple of guards sent more boulders at him, and one managed to make Michael sink into the earth up to his knees, trapping him.

Michael placed his hands together, curved like a bowl, fingers arched forward, a spiral of fire building there. The Earthbenders approached, confident that they'd stopped the intruder. Michael snapped his arms forward, the spiral of fire surging forward as a large disk of flame, shooting out sparks as it spun quickly towards the guards. One raised her arms quick enough to raise a wall of earth in front of her, shielding from the fire, while the other was hit with the brunt, the fire melting the armor to his body and cooking him alive.

Michael closed his eyes, a glow emanating from the hole he was trapped in. When he opened them again he slammed his hands downwards and shot straight up into the air, flames exploding out of his feet and shooting him out of the hole like a cork from a bottle. He flipped twice midair before propelling himself forward with flames from his feet, the fire elevating him off the ground and he surged forward.

He didn't notice the woman who'd saved herself raise the spear to throw at his back. Before she could release however, a rock crashed into her skull, cracking it, her lifeless body crumpling to the ground. Lindsay loaded another rock into her sling and began to swing it, finding her next target and releasing, the man falling lifeless as well. She smiled. She may not be a Firebender, but she could still fight!

Finally only two figures remained standing, the others either dead or severely wounded. The Firebending guard who'd insulted Michael stood, slack jawed as the kid who'd just wiped out all his fellow guardsmen stood, smirking at him.

"W-who are you?" he stammered. Michael walked forward slowly, looking much like a cat stalking its prey.

"Me? I told you who I am. I'm the Dragon of the West," he growled as he got nearer. The guard fell to his knees, begging.

"Y-you can't be! He's locked up in the palace. The Fire Lord wouldn't allow his son to leave the Fire Nation!" he wailed. Michael smiled darkly.

"See that's where you'd be wrong," he said.

"Prince Michael?" the man gasped as Michael stood over him.

"Fucking nailed it!" Michael laughed before slamming his fist into the man's face, knocking him out cold.

The slaves watched as Michael slurped up the fire wrapped around his body, swallowing it with a satisfying smack of his lips.

"Hey! If any of you turds up there can Earthbend, I'd recommend you get your asses down here! It's time to go home!" he called up to the slaves. Those who could bend managed to lower their platforms back to earth, Michael helping them unchain their shackles, Lindsay appearing and helping as well, much to Michael's frustration.

"I told you to stay where it's safe! I didn't want you to get hurt," he fumed.

"Bitch please! When has you ordering me to do anything actually made me do it?" Lindsay smiled, Michael returning the smile as they helped free the last slave. They began to lead the slaves back to their homes, the two taking each other's hands.

"Thank you," Michael said. Lindsay nodded and remained silent for a minute before turning to the lad.

"So, a dragon huh? When were you going to tell me?" she asked playfully.

"Never. I'm a freak big deal," Michael muttered. Lindsay's eyes softened and she stopped, holding Michael's face in her hands.

"You are not a freak! You're perfect, and kind, and funny and impulsive and an asshole sometimes, but you're not a freak!" she said and kissed Michael on the lips, a long gentle kiss that had the lad melting.

When they parted, both were panting for breath and smiling like idiots.

"Do I make myself clear?" Lindsay asked.

"Crystal ma'am!" Michael stammered and both laughed as they walked back to the village and it's newly freed people.


	11. Battle Buddies

_"Again!" The harsh voice rang in his ears making him flinch as he tried to focus on his opponents. The training school wasn't a normal one, and the instructors were ruthless, working the cadets and kids to death in combat drills. He bit his lip and raised his hands, focusing on the heat within himself, something he'd been taught early on._

_A column of fire sprang up near him, causing the lad to jerk to the left, adjusting his footing to account for his quick movement. Unfortunately the instructor anticipated the adjustment and fell to a crouch, one leg extended out towards him, fire leaping from the man's foot and skittering across the ground._

_The lad yelped as the flames lapped at his feet and he danced back, twisting and raising his arms up to counter the fire with his own. The instructor raised a fist up level with his face, the other straight forward, circling the lad. The kid paced like a cornered tiger, remembering to keep an eye open to what was going on around him. He still was sore from the last time he'd forgotten. Suddenly the instructor shot his fist forward, sending a fireball sizzling towards the lad and then leapt into the air at the same time, waving his arms in a windmill motion and creating a fiery tunnel that sped towards the kid._

_Eyes large with fear, the lad grabbed the fireball and spun, using his acrobatics to help guide his movements as he flipped sideways and shot the ball right back, the fire larger, right up the center of the fire tunnel. The ball smashed into the instructor and sent him crashing to the ground. The lad clenched his fists in front of him and roared up at the ceiling far above, walls of fire surrounding him, swirling up and swallowing up the fire tunnel. The lad closed his eyes and grit his teeth, concentrating as his feet started to slide back from the force of the fires colliding and mixing._

_Finally he couldn't hold it any longer and he crossed his arms in front of his face, a small fire shield protecting him as the fire smashed into him, sending him flying out of the ring with a cry, the lad crashing into the ground and sliding several feet before stopping. The sound of angry growling reached the lads ears as he opened his eyes and scrambled back._

_"You failed again! This behavior will not go unpunished!" the tall man spat as he advanced on the lad._

_"Fuck you I tried!" Michael snapped back, knowing he was going to regret his language, but since he was in the doghouse already it didn't matter. The tall man's eyes narrowed._

_"Your tongue and your insolence are a shame to your family Prince Michael!" he growled as he slammed his fist forward, the fire reflecting in the boy's eyes._

Michael sat up with a gasp, breathing hard. Sweat poured down his face and he'd dug his fingernails painfully into his palms, almost enough to break the skin. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in the training academy, wasn't being attacked. He was in the small house that the leader of the village arranged for the two Fire Nation youngsters to stay, safe and sound. He sighed and wiped his brow before closing his eyes and chasing the panic and fear away. He stood and silently walked to the door, being careful not to disturb Lindsay as he did. The air outside was fresh, new morning air as the sun began to rise, painting the landscape an assortment of orange and yellows. He stood there for several minutes, marveling at the sight, and he smiled.

"It's beautiful."

He didn't turn, knowing that the voice belonged to Lindsay as she walked over to stand next to him. He hummed a response and felt her lean against him to share their warmth, the boy leaning against her as well. He was filled with an image of many years in the future. The two of them were happily married, looking out over a courtyard as their children played below, watching as the sun rose over the Fire Nation. He smiled and gently kissed Lindsay on the top of her head.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied and nuzzled closer. The two were filled with strength as the warm sun rose, a new day beginning.

"I'm sorry if I was too intrusive. Yesterday I mean," Lindsay finally said. Michael sighed and shook his head.

"You weren't. It's just a touchy subject is all. I don't really like to think about it or talk about it, but maybe that's the problem," he said turning to face her. She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue at his own pace.

"I haven't ever told anyone, but maybe it's time," he said. Lindsay nodded and Michael led the two back into the house, mentally preparing himself to finally talk about his father.

~~~  
~~~

Jeremy concentrated on the water, trying to coax it to cooperate. He growled in frustration when it remained still. Letting out an exasperated shout he slammed his heel into the ground, a large rock springing into the air that he quickly spun around and kicked, sending the boulder flying far off into the distance.

"You need to remain calm, this isn't helping," Ryan said standing nearby. Jeremy glared at him.

"Yeah? Well it sure as fuck makes me feel a hell of a lot better!" he growled. Ryan chuckled and shook his head, walking over.

"You can't force water to do anything you want it to do. It has a mind of its own," Ryan spoke as he got closer. Jeremy turned away blushing but didn't feel much better.

"Yeah yeah, you gotta know how to talk to it. I know, it's just so damn frustrating that I can't seem to do more than just make small splashes and waves," he said.

"It takes practice. Were you as good an Earthbender when you were four as you are now? No, you practiced and grew stronger in your bending, as you will with this and the other elements," Ryan chided.

He was right and Jeremy knew it.

"Fine I'll try it again," he sighed. Ryan smiled and walked back to his original spot, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched.

Glaring at the water Jeremy concentrated again and tried to feel the flow within him. But no matter what he did he just couldn't do it. He sighed in frustration and was about to kick another chunk of earth across the lake when he felt a presence behind him. Glancing behind him he saw Ryan standing there shaking his head.

"You're trying too hard. Here, let's try something basic," he said and before Jeremy knew what was happening the tall man had wrapped his arms around him and was gently guiding Jeremy's hands and arms into a relaxed position, both in front of his body, elbows an inch or two away from his chest, hands relaxed and extended towards the water. Jeremy blushed at the closeness of Ryan, trying not to think of the strong muscular arms wrapped around him.

"Relax, take a few breaths to find your center," Ryan instructed not noticing. Jeremy nodded and soon began to feel his anger and frustration melting away.

"Okay, now we're just going to do a simple push and pull of the water. Move your arms like this, like you're rolling a large bale of hay towards you," Ryan continued and moved Jeremy's arms forward and back, the movement soothing.

"Got it," Jeremy said as Ryan released his arms and took a stance beside him taking up a similar pose. Together the two men made the rhythmic motion, almost a swaying.

Jeremy concentrated on the water, feeling himself connect with it as he swayed with Ryan. His eyes lit up as the water reacted, moving closer to them and then farther away. He smiled and glanced at Ryan, the tall man smiling back.

"See? You can do this. You just have to relax, let go, and flow like the water," he said.

"Guess I just have a good teacher," Jeremy turned away with a smile, not noticing Ryan blush at the compliment. The two continued to push and pull the water for a moment longer before Ryan suggested Jeremy try another move.

"Really all you have to do is raise your arms above your head, hands still pointed at the water. This should create a large vertical wave, like this," he said and raised his arms above his head, the water rising up into a large wave that seemed frozen in place.

"Like this?" Jeremy asked and mimicked Ryan's stance, a cry of surprise and glee escaping his lips as the water rose high into the air. "Whoa!"

"Just like that!" Ryan smiled. Jeremy looked at him with a large grin covering his face.

"I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!" he exclaimed. Ryan laughed and nodded.

"Check this!" he said, looking back towards the water. He threw his arms out to his sides, the water splitting in two and then he tucked his left arm against his side and threw it forward, the wave careening forward towards the middle of the lake.

Jeremy's eyes were wide and he did his best to imitate Ryan, shocked when the move was executed perfectly. Ryan spun to his right and moved his arms out from his body, the remaining half of the wave snaking out of the lake and following his lead hand as he twisted. Jeremy watched fascinated as Ryan moved the water over his head and spun it in a perfect halo with both his hands before switching control of the water to his left hand, the water rushing to his side. Ryan's weight was all on his back leg but he shifted forward and extended his right hand, the water whipping forward with a surprising crack.

Jeremy attempted the same move and nailed it, quickly trying some freeform bending as he created a snake between his hands and wriggled it around, giggling with glee. He mashed the water into a ball and spun it on one of his fingers and then formed it back into a stream, spinning around in a circle and snapping his right arm forward, palm facing up with thumb drawn in and the water snapped forward, flying into the lake with a splash.

The sound of clapping reached his ears and he turned to see Ryan grinning at him. The Lad blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Guess I got a little carried away there," he chuckled. Ryan snorted but didn't complain.

"You did good! Once you've mastered these small basic techniques we'll move on to something more complicated," he said as he walked past Jeremy, patting the lad's shoulder as he passed.

Jeremy smiled as he watched Ryan leave, both because he was finally getting the hang of bending another element, but also from the praise of the older man. He couldn't help admiring Ryan's profile as he walked away, suddenly shaking his head to clear it.

He was so royally fucked.

 

Geoff spent the good portion of the afternoon teaching Jeremy some Earthbending tricks he'd picked up over time. He taught the Lad how if he concentrated hard enough he could bend the dust and dirt blowing around in the wind, something that had Jeremy's jaw dropping when the older bender demonstrated. It took him several tries but eventually Jeremy could do it a little. Geoff taught him that he could also bend the particles floating in the water, a lesson that quite relieved the young bender as he'd always been a little nervous around water since the earth was farther out of his reach. Much like the air trick Jeremy was able to bend a little after several tries.

The last thing Geoff taught the young Avatar that afternoon was to always keep a bit of water and earth on him at all times. Ryan, who'd come by to observe, confirmed that Waterbending was a lot more convenient when he carried a water skin with him. Jeremy made a careful note to pick up his own water skin at the next place they stopped, Geoff showing him a bracelet he had around his ankle made of smooth earth he'd bent to keep on him.

"It's easy to hide and if you're ever in a pinch it's quickly accessible," he said gruffly. Jeremy nodded and set about making his own.

At long last the training sessions were over for the day and the group headed out again, trying to get as much distance from the large lake they'd been at the night before, Jeremy's Avatar State incident surely attracting unwanted attention to the area. The group marched forward, enjoying the calm, clear day. Jeremy had been walking with Gavin and laughing as the young nomad shared hilarious tales of his time traveling with Jack.

"How long did it take Jack to know you'd stowed away?" Jeremy asked smiling.

"A right long while! I'm great at hiding and sneaking about," Gavin smiled proudly.

"Gavin, I found you three seconds after I took off. The only reason I didn't chuck you off the Bison was because you were wailing like a child," Jack shot back from his place up ahead with Geoff, not bothering to turn around.

"Was not!" Gavin cried indignantly, Jeremy throwing back his head and laughing. "Stop laughing!"

"It's not his fault you're a bitch Gav," Geoff said matter of factly.

"Geoffrey!" Gavin exclaimed causing the group to laugh.

Their laughter died quickly when several darkly clad figures leapt from the trees and onto the path, blocking their way. The party stopped, the two groups staring at each other for a moment, Jeremy shifting uncomfortably. What did these guys want?

"You gonna move your ass or am I gonna have to walk through you?" Geoff asked crossing his arms over his chest. One of the figures scoffed causing Geoff to raise an eyebrow.

"Sure grandpa, whatever helps you sleep at night," another said.

"Son, I've had a long week. A long, hard week dealing with these idiots. I've pretty much reached the boiling point. So believe me when I say that you should tread carefully. Also you're a sack of shit," Geoff said. The figure seemed slightly taken aback but recovered quickly.

"We're here for the Avatar! Hand him over and you can go peacefully," he said raising his voice. Jeremy instinctually took a step back and noticed Ryan clenching his hands into tight fists.

"First off, 'hand him over'? Seriously? Are any of your lines original or did you steal them all? Secondly...no," Geoff growled. Jack placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Maybe we can come to an arrangement? There's no need for violence," he said.

"How about I rearrange your face porky?" another figure snapped.

"That's enough!"

Everyone turned to stare at Jeremy who'd finally snapped. He was angry, furious that these assholes would dare insult his friends, dare try to take him away from them. He took a step forward.

"What did you say shortcake?" one figure snickered, the others joining in.

Jeremy snapped. He slammed his foot into the ground and sent a pillar of earth straight into the chest of the speaker, sending him sailing away with a cry of surprise and pain. The others turned to stare at him as he took another step.

"You've just pissed off, the wrong fucking person!" Jeremy spat. A shout from one of the figures and several more join them, the assailants beginning to circle the small group of benders.

"Good. I needed to blow off some steam today!" Ryan smiled as one man tried to circle behind him.

"Just use restraint Ryan," Jack warned as he held his arms up in front of him, eyeing his adversaries.

"Fun killer," Ryan muttered.

"I heard that!" Jack called.

Jeremy eyed the people surrounding them and knew he wasn't ready to fight with the other elements, so earth it was. Before they could attack he quickly sent several boulders hurtling their way. All chaos broke loose, Benders fighting left and right. Gavin sped around several of the attackers on his Air Scooter, dodging attacks and sending out bursts of air slices which sent several of them flying off their feet. Geoff and Jeremy double-teamed Earthbending, one raising boulders or rocks into the air while the other propelled them at their enemies. Jack dodged around several attacks with a grace his attackers weren't excepting from someone of his size, quickly slamming his palms into their backs and sending them sprawling. He looked up and saw several attackers sneaking up on Gavin and formed an air ball in his hands, chucking the sphere at them and knocking them over like pins.

Ryan calmly used his waterwhip on anyone foolish enough to approach before sending several water streams at his attacker's heads and freezing them, the enemies stumbling around comically trying to free themselves. Ryan grinned as two crashed into each other.

"This is almost too easy!" Geoff laughed to Jeremy. The young man frowned at that. Geoff was right, there was no way these guys had gone after the Avatar in hopes of capturing him without some form of plan. And no matter what Ryan said, flat out attacking was not a plan.

"Look out!"

Jeremy ducked just in time as a stream of hot fire shot over him. Glancing to his side he saw several figures taking fighting stances, stances he knew all too well. They were benders. Quickly taking his own stance, Jeremy readied himself keeping an eye on the benders and non-benders alike.

"This just got a whole lot more interesting," he said.

"Stay vigilant boys," Geoff said also taking a stance.

The attacking benders wasted no time. Two threw their fists out in front of them, sending streams of fire at the small party. Jeremy quickly raised up a mound of earth in front of him, blocking the fire, before retaliating by bending chunks of the mound until there was nothing left. Geoff was back to back with Ryan, both men's movements flowing in sync with the other as they covered each other from the attacks of a few Firebenders. Ryan created a wave, dissipating a barrage of fire headed towards Geoff while the Earthbender raised up a protective shield of earth on Ryan's exposed side. He suddenly felt his feet tugged out from under him and the Earthbender went crashing to the ground with a surprised cry. Looking up he saw one of their attackers smiling at him as she raised her arms in front of her, then threw them out behind her, causing a wave of earth to propel her forward like she was surfing on land.

"Shit!" Geoff exclaimed and leapt to his feet, slamming a fist down into the earth and twisting it. The earth wave came to a sudden stop, sending the surprised bender flying forward. In the same motion Geoff raised his other hand and snapped his fingers into a fist, a pillar of soil rising up to catch the bender midair before hardening into rock, the bender's hands and legs stuck cutting off her bending.

Jack stayed in constant motion, dodging attacks and weaving around opponents. Glancing up he saw several Firebenders approaching Gavin, the young apprentice struggling. His eyes widened as he saw one bender shoot out his arm at Gavin, a stream of fire colliding with the lad and sending him sprawling. With an angry cry Jack crouched and closed his eyes, concentrating on the wind as it gently blew around him. With a smile he threw his hands out to his sides, palms up, and several funnels of wind enveloped his enemies, picking them up into the air in each of the swirling vortexes. Standing slowly, Jack waved his arms above his head in a circular motion, each vortex joining the other until it was a massive ball of whirling wind above the Airbender's head. The opponents surrounding the fallen Gavin looked up, fear crossing their faces as the bearded nomad stormed towards them, a giant swirling ball hovering over him containing the flailing forms of their friends. Before they could run or attack, Jack reached an arm out towards them, spinning it in a circular motion, several tails of wind energy spiraling out from the vortex and latching onto each of the benders. Yanking his arm back, Jack was satisfied when each of the benders were ripped from their feet and dragged into the spiraling vortex. With a shout, Jack turned in a circle building up the energy inside him before snapping his arms forward, spinning them around; two cyclones extending out from the wind sphere, shooting each of the tumbling benders out and far into the distance.

Gavin smiled up at Jack before floating up to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Remind me to never piss you off Jack," he winked and the two darted back to help their friends.

Jeremy was struggling to stay on top of his game, two Firebenders and a few Earthbenders relentlessly pushing their attack. The Earthbenders weren't much of a problem, their attacks easier to redirect or counter, their movements predictable. The Firebenders were another story. Jeremy was nearly scorched several times as he dodged boulders. Panic began to settle in his chest as he was slowly separated from friends.

_They're trying to get me away from them. The others are just a distraction._ he thought as he scrambled for a plan.

Driving his heel into the earth he sent another bender flying away with a sickening thud when a pillar rose up and made contact with her chest. A rock smashed into his side painfully, spinning him to his right with a cry of surprise. His eyes spotted a Firebender smirking as he aimed at the off balanced Avatar.

_Shit!_ Jeremy thought as he fell to his hands and knees, looking up in fear as the fire began to form in the bender's hand.

He waited till the last second before twisting his hands in the ground where he'd slowly gripped, the earth under the Firebender's feet shifted violently, jerking him to the side, the flames shooting off away from Jeremy. He smiled before something hard cracked over his skull, sending him sprawling with a cry of pain, fighting to stay conscious. Rolling onto his back Jeremy groaned as the group surrounded him, staring down at their prize. One bend down and cuffed Jeremy and then grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"The Firelord had better make your ass worth all this trouble," he snarled as he hauled Jeremy to his feet.

Jeremy shook his head and blinked, trying to clear his vision as he struggled weakly, much to the amusement of his captors. They laughed as they began to move down the hill and out of eyesight of the rest of Team Avatar.

"Ryan! Help!" Jeremy cried out before a hand clamped over his mouth muffling his cries. He struggled harder trying to gain control over his body again.

Suddenly a violent cry was heard as Ryan came charging into the fray, shooting out streams of water at his opponents as he surfed nearer on the water he bent below his feet. Jeremy felt his body gently scooped up as Ryan skated past, the older bender holding out a hand to cause the water to build up under Jeremy and carry him along as they sped towards a small forest, the benders pursuing them.

Jeremy was still out of it, trying desperately to gain control again. Ryan offered him a sad look before glancing back. He bit his lower lip when he saw the benders close behind, a Firebender actually sending a powerful stream of fire directly at them. Ryan quickly formed a large water bubble around Jeremy before the stream of fire collided with his water bridge, the sheer power from the blast sending him sprawling to the ground. Jeremy's bubble did the trick of protecting him from hitting the ground, but now he lay exposed in a small pool of water. Ryan looked up and saw several benders advancing on the helpless Avatar. Filled with anger, the Waterbender leapt to his feet and bent up a protective thick ice shield around Jeremy before turning his wrath upon their attackers.

"I'm not good enough for you?" he snarled.

Inside the ice dome, Jeremy struggled with his shackles. Again he found himself wishing he could Metalbend.

_Bending metal is the same as bending any other type of earth, you just gotta look harder for particles to bend. It takes more concentration to bend an element the more refined it gets._ Geoff's words came back to him as he looked down at his shackles. His head was clearing and he heard Ryan shouting as he fought to protect him. He had to try.

Closing his eyes, Jeremy concentrated on the metal, searching for the bits of earth within the material. He felt them there, but they were so far apart, scattered like they'd lost their purpose and run away from each other. He frowned at the thought. That wouldn't do, Earthbending was all about being strong and having an immovable stance, being solid like a rock. He concentrated harder as he tried to coax the earth particles back together, unifying them. A sound reached his ears and he opened his eyes, shocked as the metal around his wrists began moving.

_Holy shit I'm actually doing it!_ he thought as he bent the metal away from his body, detaching it from his wrists. It looked almost like water in texture as it floated away from him a few inches.

Ryan grunted in pain as one attack from a Firebender got too close and singed him slightly. He glared at the woman who was smiling wickedly. The Waterbender readied himself and took a strong stance. No matter what happened, no matter how tired he was, he would not let them take Jeremy. He'd fight till his dying breath to save the lad.

"That the best you've got firecracker? Surely the Fire Nation taught you to fight better," he jeered, rewarded with a frown and snarl from the woman. He was just preparing himself to tap into his darker side, to Bloodbend when he felt something.

The ground was trembling.

Reacting quickly he used the water around him to spiral upwards away from the earth and hover several feet in the air, not a moment too soon as Jeremy burst from his ice shield, shards of sharp ice flying everywhere, impaling a few of the benders. Jeremy stood strong, his expression hard as he glared at the last remaining benders standing there. Raising his clenched fists up near his face he smirked.

"Ready for round two fuckweeds?" he asked.

A Firebender shot a ball of flames at him and then with a low sweep of his foot sent a small wall of fire streaking towards Jeremy. The lad snorted and raised his arms up, a pillar of earth taking out the fireball, before crouching and spreading his arms out from his body, the pillar sinking into the ground which reacted like a ripple in water as it sped away from him, rolling like a wave as it took out the small wall of fire aimed at his feet and legs. He spun around, standing straight again, and threw his arms out in front of him, a boulder flying towards the Firebender and connecting with his chest, sending him crumpling to the ground several yards away.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryan fighting over two Earthbenders and smiled. It wasn't really an ideal situation, but it felt so natural to fight beside the older man, like they'd always been a team, playing off each other's strengths and weaknesses, covering each other from attacks unseen. Jeremy shook his head to bring himself back to the present moment as he dodged another stream of fire.

"Where are the others?" he shouted to Ryan.

"I think I saw them splitting up like we did. We'll have to regroup after this," Ryan replied as he dodged another rock thrown at his head, retaliating with a whip of water that sent a bender sailing into a tree.

Jeremy looked back in time to see hot angry flames nearly in his face, the lad squeaking in fright as he fell to the ground, burrowing under to protect himself. The Firebender looked shocked and confused as he looked around for the Avatar he'd just had a moment ago.

"Where are you?" he shouted. He heard a throat clear behind him and a tap on his shoulder. Spinning around he saw Jeremy standing there smiling and waving. He was about to attack when the kid slid his foot forward and then to the side, the ground opening up and swallowing the Firebender up to his neck.

Jeremy smirked before turning to see Ryan get attacked by an Earthbender. The older man cried out in pain as he collapsed to his hands and knees, the Earthbender kicking a small mound of earth into Ryan's side and throwing him onto his back. Ryan struggled to get up but found himself suddenly enveloped in earth, the ground crawling up his body and preventing him from bending. He glanced over at Jeremy and saw fear enter the lad's eyes. The ground was almost up to his throat as he struggled.

"Jeremy, run! Get out of here!" he yelled before the earth closed over his mouth, his eyes the only thing left uncovered. The Earthbender chuckled darkly as he began to slowly close his fists, the ground beginning to crush Ryan. The older bender screaming in pain, the sound muffled by the earth encasing him.

"Leave. Him. Alone!"

Jeremy moved forward, avoiding the attack of the last Firebender, focusing on the bender attacking Ryan and the water seeping into the ground. He swept his arm down before raising it over his head, feeling his energy connecting to the water as he spun. Taking a firm stance he shot his arms out in front of him towards the Earthbender. Ryan watched in amazement as a strong stream of water shot forward and slammed into the man standing over him, sending him flying back into a tree. Jeremy advanced forward, both arms rising in front of him and then pushed forward palms out, the water forming up around the bender, pinning him to the tree. Jeremy concentrated on holding the water there as he slowly clenched his hands, the water hardening into solid ice.

"That should hold him," he said before turning back to face the last Firebender who stared at him.

Jeremy squared up and readied himself, the Firebender scowling at him. He just stood there for a minute staring at the Avatar, trying to decide what to do. His eyes shifted and a smiled slowly played across his face, one that set Jeremy's nerves on end. The Firebender finally shot two streams of fire Jeremy's way, the lad easily bending up a protective barrier. The Firebender took the opportunity and slammed his fists down towards the earth by his sides, the fire propelling him into the air as he flew straight at Ryan who was still trapped in his earth capsule. Jeremy watched in horror as the Firebender descended towards the trapped man, drawing his arm back and preparing to send a torrent of flames into Ryan's face.

Jeremy reacted quickly, slamming his foot into the ground and sweeping it to the side and behind him, Ryan's encasement moving out of the reach of the Firebender's attack. In the same motion Jeremy reached out and formed a small stream of water, spinning around as he moved forward and jumped into the air, spin kicking midair, the water moving like lightning as it flew into the air and whipped right into the face of the Firebender, the force slamming him hard into a nearby rock.

Jeremy released a sigh of relief before running to Ryan's side, making sure he wasn't burnt before raising his arms together in front of him, stomping the ground and throwing his arms to his sides, the earth encasing Ryan falling away. Ryan gasped painfully as he sat up, panting. He stared at Jeremy for a moment, a smile on his face. Jeremy felt tears threaten his eyes as he fell to his knees and pulled Ryan into a hug.

"I knew you could do it," Ryan said as he hugged back, feeling warmth fill him as Jeremy embraced him.

"I couldn't let them hurt you, couldn't let them hurt my Battle Buddy," Jeremy said closing his eyes and squeezing Ryan a bit tighter.

"Battle Buddy huh?" Ryan asked when they parted, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Why not? We're buddies and we battle like champions! Might as well be our little team name," Jeremy said blushing slightly. Ryan scratched his scruffy chin and pretended to think about that, trying to mask his disappointment that Jeremy just saw him as a buddy.

"We do make an excellent team," he said genuinely. He'd make the most of it. Jeremy smiled and eyes lighting up with joy were enough for him. Neither of them moved for a minute, both just looking at each other and smiling. Jeremy suddenly became very aware that his hand was still on Ryan's arm and he pulled it back quickly, his cheeks going pink.

"We should probably find the others?" he suggested. Ryan nodded and they stood, making their way back towards where they'd been ambushed.

Ryan grew worried when the sounds of fighting didn't reach his ears, and he quickened his pace fearing the worst, Jeremy right beside him. As the crested the hill Jeremy had been dragged down they saw the unconscious forms of their attackers scattered around, but no sighs of their friends. Kibō and Albus were gone too. The two benders exchanged worried looks.

"They're gone," Jeremy breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so impossibly late! Finally got around to polishing it off. Fighting scenes are hard to write.


	12. New Friends

Geoff calmed his breathing as he hid behind the tree. When he'd heard Jeremy screaming he'd looked up to see Ryan darting off to save him. That small moment where he wasn't focused had given the Earthbenders attacking him enough time to land a heavy hit which sent him flying several yards away. He'd groaned as he'd struggled to his hands and knees, seeing Jack rushing towards him. The two had defended themselves as they were pushed farther and farther back, separated from Gavin. Now Geoff was hiding behind a tree as Jack spied down from the branches above him, trying to spot their attackers who'd melted into the brush.

 

"Can you see them?" he asked quietly.

 

"No, but I don't trust that they've moved on. We need to get back to Gavin and find Ryan and Jeremy," Jack said as he floated slowly down to stand beside Geoff. The gent nodded the two began to creep out of the trees as quietly as they could.

 

~~~

 

Michael looked up at the strange sounds coming from the nearby forest. It sounded like a screeching turtleduck or falconcat. He paused from his story and looked around confused.

 

"You hear it too?" Lindsay asked beside him, reaching slowly for her sling.

 

"Yeah. Wonder what it is," he muttered.

 

He'd been telling Lindsay about his childhood as they continued their journey, the worst part of his life. How his father had forced him into vigorous training since he could walk, learning the arts of combat and Firebending. How he'd been beaten and abused the entire time, an attempt at making him an obedient emotionless soldier. His nightmares about the day he learned he was a Dragon, one of the legendary Firebenders of old that could eat fire. It was a rare trait, only about one case every four hundred years or so. The story was nearing its end when the noises from the forest they were walking beside began.

 

"Wanna check it out?" Lindsay asked.

 

"It's like you can read my mind!" Michael smiled and the two stepped off the path, marching into the forest.

 

The sounds grew louder and louder and soon they could hear voices shouting as well and what sounded like the sounds of a fight. The two exchanged glances before rushing forward. Breaking through some bushes, Michael was met with an unusual sight. A young Air Nomad was cornered by several earth and fire benders, doing his best to hold off their attacks. He couldn't be more than a year younger than Michael. The lad's anger rose as he stepped out and marched forward. The Nomad caught sight of him first and a small wail escaped his lips, thinking that more attackers were coming. The others finally noticed Michael as he approached.

 

"Get out of here kid, this is none of your concern!" one snapped at him.

 

Michael rolled his eyes as he ignored the man, walking right past all of the bewildered benders to stand in front of the Air Nomad, back turned towards them. He looked at the lad and raised an eyebrow, jerking his thumb back at the group.

 

"These assholes giving you shit?" he asked.

 

The Nomad's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He just stared at the young Fire Nation kid in front of him who'd just bravely walked past his attackers. He glanced over the lad's shoulder and nodded slowly.

 

"They attack my friends and I as we traveled. I was separated from the rest including my master," he said weakly.

 

Michael nodded and pat the Nomad's shoulder reassuringly before turning to glare at the still confused attackers. He scanned each of them, sizing them up. He wasn't impressed.

 

"Who the fuck gave the orders to attack a kid on the road?" he snapped, arms still crossed. The Firebenders and Earthbenders looked at one another before one scowled back at Michael.

 

"Fuck off kid! Step aside we're on official business from the Fire Lord. This little rat has information we need," he spat. Michael narrowed his eyes.

 

"Why am I not surprised that good ol Dad had something to do with this?" he asked. The Bender's eyes widened.

 

"Y-you're Prince Michael?" one stammered. The Air Nomad's eyes widened and he stared at the mysterious lad who'd come to his rescue.

 

 _Prince Michael Jones of the Fire Nation?_ he wondered in his mind.

 

"If you know who I am then you know if you try to fight me you'll lose. Leave now and you won't be harmed. Tell Dad that he's doing a shit job of ruling if this is how he treats his subjects. Oh! And that he can suck my dick!" Michael growled.

 

The benders exchanged glances, seeming to fight a mental battle. Several looked like they were ready to turn tail and flee, while others glared angrily. Michael knew he could beat them, none of them had the look of a warrior or fighter.

 

"Nice try kid, but Prince Michael is far away back in the Fire Lord's palace. Step aside!" the designated speaker growled. Michael scoffed.

 

"Y'know, I was hoping you'd put up a fight," he said as he rolled his shoulders and took a fighting stance, one arm outstretched hand extended towards his opponents, the other relaxed half extended.

 

"What're you doing? You can't fight them all!" the Nomad hissed behind him. Michael laughed.

 

"Watch me," he said.

 

The first attack came from an Earthbender who bent a giant rock towards Michael and then sent a wave of earth rolling towards the kid. Michael easily dodged the boulder and then sideflipped over the wave, fire coming to life from his foot as he landed, slamming it onto the ground and sending out his own wave of fire, the tongues of flame lapping at the Bender's feet as they stumbled back. The Firebenders were quicker to react, bending out small walls of flames to block the wave of fire, before sending out streams and torrents of flames towards the young Prince. Michael smiled as the fire approached him not bothering to move despite the warning squawks of the Airbender. The Benders laughed as the lad was engulfed in flames, hiding him from their view.

 

"See? He wasn't the Prince. Just a lowly wannabe," the leader scoffed. A sound coming from the fire caused him to snap his gaze back, freezing in fear. It was a low sound at first, barely audible, but it grew until it was loud enough to distinguish.

 

Laughter.

 

The Benders watched with wide terrified eyes as the fire began to shrink in size until it was completely gone, the last traces disappearing into the mouth of the lad they'd just tried to kill. The boy licked his lips and smiled at the trembling group of foes, fire dancing in his eyes.

 

"Thanks for the snack! I was feeling a bit hungry, but now it's time to blaze!" he said darkly and took a readying stance. The Benders looks at each other nervously before turning and dashing into the forest.

 

"Yeah that's what I thought assholes!" Michael called after them as Lindsay joined him from her spot where she'd been hiding ready with her sling.

 

"God I love you!" she smiled as the two kissed. Michael turned and noticed the Air Nomad standing there staring at him with mouth wide open in shock.

 

"Trying to catch spiderflies there buddy?" he asked amused as the Nomad sputtered.

 

"How the bloody hell did you do that?!" the lad squawked.

 

"What?" Michael asked with a smirk.

 

"You know good and well wot you wanker!" the lad exclaimed.

 

"You mean eat fire?" Michael asked smugly laughing.

 

"Yes!"

 

Michael glanced at Lindsay and then tapped his nose. Turning back to the Airbender he studied the lad. His green eyes didn't hold any malice but were gentle and sparkled, his hair was the most golden hair Michael had ever seen in his life, and the lad's nose was so comically big it took all Michael had not to start laughing.

 

"Who are you anyway?" he asked instead of answering.

 

"Name's Gavin, I'm an Airbender from the Southern Air Temple. And you're Prince Michael of the Fire Nation," Gavin said pointing at Michael. The Firebender flinched but nodded.

 

"That a problem?" he asked with a scowl.

 

"You saved me how could that be a problem?" Gavin asked with a smile. Michael also smiled, he liked this kid.

 

"I'm Lindsay," Lindsay piped up holding her hand out for Gavin to shake which he did so politely with a smile.

 

"What's an Airbender doing way out here in the Earth Kingdom?" Michael asked. Gavin grew quite serious at that.

 

"My master and I were traveling with a group of friends when we were ambushed by this rabble lot. I was separated from the others. We need to find them!" Gavin exclaimed.

 

"We?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow.

 

"Michael don't be rude! Of course we'll help you Gavin," Lindsay said jabbing Michael in the ribs and shooting him a glare. Gavin's eyes lit up and he hugged the two close, a wide smile spreading across his face.

 

"Thank you!" he said.

 

"Fine but after this we're gone. We've got our own mission after all," Michael grumbled.

 

"You're on a mission?" Gavin asked excitedly.

 

"Yeah and it's none of your business!" Michael countered.

 

"Ooh a secret mission! That's top lad!" Gavin breathed, reminding Michael of a child in wonder at some magical thing. He chuckled.

 

"Something like that. C'mon, I'm sure your friends can't be too far off," he said as he turned to leave. An awkward cough halted him and caused him to look over his shoulder. "Now what?"

 

"I came from that way," Gavin said and pointed in the opposite direction, into the woods.

 

"Of course. This just keeps getting better and better," Michael muttered and turned to follow after the young Nomad, giving Lindsay a look as they walked.

 

"If this ends up being a trap stay close okay?" he whispered to her.

 

"Thanks for the warning but I'm pretty sure this isn't a trap," Lindsay chuckled.

 

"You never know. My dad's one psycho dude, I wouldn't put it past him to send out parties of Benders to bring me back," Michael said. Lindsay nodded.

 

The trio walked for several minutes, the two Fire Nation members growing more and more nervous as their eccentric companion led them on. Gavin was...strange to Michael. Kinda cool, but strange. He talked funny and seemed to skip about every now and then. He used strange words and had the most unusual scream Michael had ever heard, sounding more like some type of bird like animal than anything. He wasn't sure what to make of the kid, other than he did seem friendly, and Michael was a little short on friends as of late. Other than Lindsay he'd never really had any friends, concentrating more on combat and politics. He wasn't even sure he knew the first thing about how to make a new friend.

 

Eventually they broke out of the forest and onto a path that had open grassland on one side and woods on the other. Gavin indicated that the grassland was where they'd been ambushed and sure enough, bodies of fallen or unconscious Earth and Firebenders. Gavin looked around nervously but sighed when he couldn't find the bodies of his friends.

 

"That could mean they escaped or were captured," Michael pointed out. Gavin swallowed nervously but shook his head.

 

"No way they could capture Ryan or Geoff, they're the strongest Benders I know," he said. Michael scoffed but said nothing.

 

"We can only hope," Lindsay said with a sad smile. The trio looked around a bit more, Gavin calling out the names of his friends.

 

"It's no use. Either they're out of earshot or they're nowhere near here," Michael said after a bit. Gavin hung his head feeling suddenly quite small and alone.

 

"What's that?"

 

The two turned to where Lindsay was pointing, following her gaze and finger to the sky where a large dark spot was growing larger and larger. At first no one could tell, but after a moment Gavin let out a happy screech. Michael's eyes widened as the giant Winged Lion grew closer and soon landed in front of them. Gavin ran towards the creature and hugged its mane uttering happy cooing sounds. The Lion grumbled and pulled away, normally only permitting his master and friend to touch him but the relief at seeing one of the two legged creatures that had been traveling with them outweighed his normal preference.

 

"What the fuck is that?" Michael asked stepping closer.

 

"This is Kibō, Jeremy's Winged Lion! He's top!" Gavin exclaimed smiling up at the Lion.

 

"He's beautiful," Lindsay said and stepped closer. Kibō looked at Lindsay and seemed to smile, nuzzling up to her and making happy sounds.

 

"Wot the hell Kibō?! You've known me longer and you never cuddle with me!" Gavin wailed. Kibō glared at Gavin for a moment.

 

"Maybe he finds you annoying," Michael offered with a grin causing the lad to sputter. Kibō liked the curly haired human.

 

"Kibō, where're Jeremy and the others boy?" Gavin asked gently. Kibō looked sad and shook his head, letting out a small huff.

 

"Can't you like sniff them out or something?" Michael asked.

 

"He's a Winged Lion not a damned Shirshu Micoo!" Gavin rolled his eyes.

 

"You got any better ideas? Let's hear em!" Michael challenged and crossed his arms.

 

"Boys, boys, calm down jeez you're worse than children," Lindsay scolded. A chittering sound reached their ears and the trio looked up to see a sleepy looking Albus glaring down at them from Kibō's back.

 

"Albus! You're here too!" Gavin exclaimed happily.

 

"Oh he's so cute!" Lindsay smiled, Albus hiding his face behind his front paws in embarrassment.

 

"Ryan never goes anywhere without Albus, maybe he can help us find the others," Gavin offered and looked to the small animal. "Can you help us boy? Find Ryan."

 

Albus tilted his head at first not really understanding what the two-legged creature wanted, but at the mention of his master's name he peeked up and chittered happily, hopping down from Kibō's back and sniffing the ground.

 

"Can a Ferretcat even track a person?" Michael asked.

 

"Ferretcats have incredible senses of smell and are extremely loyal to their masters. If anybeast can find Gavin's friends it's this little cutie," Lindsay said remembering the information from her training.

 

Albus ignored the humans for a moment while he sniffed the ground, searching for the scent of his master. He smelled the loud bird-like human who was there, the scent of the larger one that traveled with him, the Earthbender and the small one his master liked to watch. If his master was with any of these humans he'd be with the small one so Albus followed the scent, hoping there'd be a nice juicy fish reward at the end of all this. Michael and the others watch the Ferretcat take off and followed, the giant Winged Lion following close behind. Albus led them down a hill, a couple bodies of Firebenders lying there making the small animal hiss in disgust. Following the scent became difficult when the wet smell of water started covering it. Albus knew his master played with water a lot so he switched to follow the water scent since he hadn't seen any body of water from the sky when he and Kibō had flown from the battlefield. Gavin ran after Albus and soon they reached the area of the forest where Jeremy had saved Ryan. The bodies of the impaled Benders lay across the ground Gavin paling at the sight. One that was leaned against a tree groaned and the group walked towards him. Gavin squatted down in front of the man and looked into his eyes.

 

"Where are they?" he asked lowly. The man groaned again his eyes growing large.

 

"They were like nothing I'd ever seen before. Such power," the man said in a daze as if he were seeing the events that took place here all over again.

 

"Where. Are. They?" Gavin snarled as he gripped the man by the front of his shirt. The man just shook his head before slipping back into unconsciousness.

 

"Well that wasn't helpful at all," Michael scowled as he looked around the area, seeing the effects of the fight that had taken place. The ground was charred from fire, cracked from whatever Earthbending had been done and water was seeming into the earth nearby.

 

"Let me try something," Gavin said and sat down, assuming a meditative relaxed pose as he calmed his breathing and emotions, eyes sliding shut.

 

"What's he doing?" Michael asked.

 

"Meditating I think. I've heard rumors that Air Nomads are deeply connected to the spirit world and are sometimes granted visions," Lindsay said as she watched Gavin.

 

"Those are just rumors though. Right?" Michael asked as doubt filled him.

 

"We've seen some pretty freaky shit, I wouldn't be surprised if it were true," Lindsay countered and Michael nodded.

 

"Do you know how long it usually takes?" he asked.

 

"It's going to take me longer cause you bloody sausages won't shut up! I need silence!" Gavin exclaimed opening his eyes and giving the two a disapproving look.

 

"Sorry," they both muttered as Gavin returned to his position and closed his eyes.

 

 _Okay Spirit World, let's see if you can help me out here,_ Gavin thought as his world slowly faded, hoping the spirits could offer any assistance.

 

~~~

 

Geoff and Jack were horribly lost in the forest. They'd lost track of their original direction and now we're wondering around hoping to find the right path that would lead them to their friends.

 

"This is bullshit!" Geoff exclaimed and stomped his foot in frustration.

 

"Calm down Geoff it's okay," Jack said trying to determine which direction to go.

 

"How is this okay?! We're hopelessly lost, separated from our friends AND it's getting dark soon and there's no food!" Geoff listed off.

 

"Though we are lost in body, we're not lost in mind," Jack quoted. Geoff shot him a glare.

 

"And now I have to listen to you quoting old Airbender proverbs. Great, just fucking great!"

 

"You could help instead of complain you know," Jack offered crossing his arms over his chest. Geoff opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it and sighed, rubbing his face.

 

"I hate it when you're right," he muttered, causing Jack to smile.

 

"Cheer up old friend, everything will start looking up soon enough," Jack said.

 

"That's it!" Geoff exclaimed.

 

"What's it?" Jack asked before Geoff slammed his foot into the ground, looked to the sky, and threw his fists down towards the earth, the ground below the two rumbling then rising into the air, a giant pillar growing larger and larger.

 

Jack nearly fell as he scrambled closer to Geoff, the two Benders leaving the ground far below them as they rose into the sky. Soon they were above the tree line and Geoff halted their rising platform, the two looking around to get their bearings. With the sun getting lower it was slightly more difficult to see where they were at but Jack could make out a grassy hill nearby, one that resembled the area where they'd been ambushed. He pointed and the two men laughed, hope once again filling their hearts. Geoff narrowed his eyes as a speck began to grow bigger and bigger, until he could make out a large Fire Nation airship making its way towards them.

 

"Shit! Let's get going!" he shouted and lowered the pillar back to the ground below, bending a large chunk of earth under their feet and propelling them forward.

 

The two flew across the ground as if surfing, heading in the direction of the hill they'd seen and praying that they'd find their friends before the Fire Nation did. Geoff pushed himself to go faster and faster, pushing his limits as they raced forwards. Finally the Gent grew too tired and the mound of earth slowed to a stop, Geoff collapsing to his hands and knees panting. When Jack asked if he was okay he simply nodded and struggled to his feet, the two stumbling forward almost to the tree line. They broke out onto the grassy hill, looking around nervously for either their friends or the enemy closing in.

 

"Think they saw us?" Jack asked.

 

"Who? The Fire Nation?" Geoff huffed trying to catch his breath.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Probably. Let's keep going," Geoff said and stumbled forward a few steps.

 

"You're in no condition to keep going, you're exhausted Geoff!" Jack protested.

 

"I'll be fine. We gotta keep going. Gotta find the others," Geoff grumbled. Jack bit his lip but continued on, supporting Geoff as the two moved slowly forward.

 

"Darkness is almost upon us, it'll be harder to see and track," he pointed out.

 

"Then we'd better hope we find our dickhead friends first," Geoff chuckled.

 

The two pushed on, Geoff slowly regaining his strength as they went. Jack looked about nervously, hoping they'd put enough distance between them and their approaching enemies. The two crested a hill and froze. There in front of them stood a small group of Firebenders, and they did not look happy.

 

"Aww shit!" Geoff exclaimed as one looked up and spotted them, shouting and pointing in their direction.

 

"Geoff get behind me," Jack ordered and moved to protect his friend should they be attacked.

 

The Firebenders advanced and Jack readied himself to fight until his last breath to protect Geoff. They were nearly on top of the two Benders when a loud roar filled the night air and everyone looked in the direction of its source. Kibō surged forward on his mighty wings, landing on the ground nearby as a figure leapt from his back. The figure was shadowed as it approached but as it drew closer it raised a hand, fire springing to life to illuminate the face of the figure, a young lad with curly hair. He walked towards the group, standing in front of Jack back towards him as if not even noticing the Air Nomad.

 

"You assholes gonna cause trouble?" he hissed at the Firebenders who just stared at the young man.

 

"Who the fuck are you kid?" Geoff piped up.

 

"The guy saving your ass apparently. Gavin says hi by the way," the lad shot over his shoulder.

 

"Gavin? He's alright?" Jack gasped.

 

"Yup. Now where was I?" the lad asked turning back to the Firebenders. "Oh yeah, you guys were leaving."

 

The small group looked at each other nervously before one glared at the kid in front of them, taking a stronger, more solid stance.

 

"Out of our way kid, these two are fugitives wanted by the Fire Lord. Our quarrel isn't with you so back down before you get hurt!" he ordered.

 

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing," the lad smiled before looking towards the sky and unleashing the most unearthly roar the two Gents had ever heard a human utter, flames spewing out of his mouth to gather high above the lad's head, forming into the fiery shape of a large dragon.

 

Geoff and Jack's eyes widened as the kid in front of them moved forward with a grin on his face, the dragon circling above his head as the Firebenders scrambled to back up.

 

"Last chance assholes! Once Mogar is loose, nothing stands in his way," the lad snarled.

 

The Firebenders yelped in fear and fled away from the lad they now recognized as the Prince of the Fire Nation, Michael the Dragon. Michael laughed as the group fled before turning back to a slack-jawed Geoff and Jack, wiping his eyes as he laughed.

 

"Holy shit did you see the looks on their faces? That was awesome! They were pissing themselves!" he exclaimed as he drew nearer. The Gents took a step back, eyes on the fire dragon still flying over the lad's head.

 

"What's wrong? Oh, him? Nah Mogar won't hurt you, he only does what I tell him to do," Michael said pointing up at the dragon. The Gents looked unconvinced until Michael rolled his eyes and sucked the dragon back into his mouth, eating the fire and sighing with content.

 

"That always hits the spot!" he smiled.

 

"What the fuck?!" both Gents exclaimed.

 

"Calm your tits already gosh, it's like no one in this godforsaken country has ever seen a dragon," Michael rolled his eyes.

 

"You just ate fire!" Geoff exclaimed pointing at Michael.

 

"Very good, you get a gold star for paying attention," Michael deadpanned as he folded his arms across his chest.

 

"Where's Gavin? And why are you with Kibō?" Jack asked.

 

"He's with my girlfriend back a ways. They sent me this way when Gavin saw the airships and your giant pillar thing in a vision. Kibō here was nice enough to lend me a ride," Michael said smiling at the Winged Lion who bayed happily.

 

”Atta boy Gav!” Jack said smiling proudly.

 

"Then let's get back to them. I need a long rest after the shit day we've had," Geoff said and the trio moved on.

 

They walked until they reached the small camp where two figures sat around a fire. As they drew nearer one gave a familiar bird-like squawk and darted over, hugging them both.

 

"Geoff, Jack! You're alive!" Gavin exclaimed happily.

 

"Course we are asshole! Takes more than a few dozen Funhaus merchs to drop this guy!" Geoff smirked as he plopped down to rest.

 

The were formally introduced to Michael and Lindsay and were shocked to discover that the Prince of the Fire Nation was here instead of at home. They exchanged stories of their adventures after being separated and that's when Jack noticed something off. He looked over and saw Albus sitting sadly beside Kibō who looked out longingly over the darkened landscape around them.

 

"Wait, where're Ryan and Jeremy?" he asked, Geofflooking up at that equally concerned.

 

"We haven't seen them. We thought they'd be with you," Gavin said nervously.

 

"They're missing?" Jack asked as he and Geoff exchanged glances.

 

"We'll look for them in the morning, we'll get and early start," Lindsay offered earning a look from Michael.

 

"Thank you, we appreciate all the help you can and have offered. You're most kind to help us strangers," Jack smiled and bowed respectfully, Lindsay smiling and repeating the gesture.

 

"I hope they'll be alright," Gavin said as he looked out into the darkness.

 

"They'll look after each other, don't worry we'll find them," Jack said.

 

"Let's hope so," Geoff muttered as he bit his lip, worrying about the fate of his friends.


	13. Painful Memories

Jeremy startled awake and looked around panicked for a second before remembering where he was. He sighed and tried to relax but that was hard to do in his current predicament. He was hiding in a cave from Funhaus and Fire Nation soldiers who'd started flying in on airships. He and Ryan had taken shelter here for the night but Ryan had gone out hours ago to look for food, Jeremy beginning to worry that his friend had been captured. Then again, capturing Ryan would be a hard task, a thought that made him smile.

 

He got up and walked to the cave entrance, looking out into the darkness. He wasn't sure what the time was, but it felt late. The two hadn't wanted to risk a fire, not wanting to draw attention from those seeking them out or any wild predators. Luckily the night wasn't too cold or too warm. He hoped the others were safe and hadn't been taken captive, knowing that there was nothing they could do until daybreak. He sighed again and began pacing. He hated this, sitting around and hiding. He'd much rather fight and stand his ground, his natural instinct he'd ignored ever since he'd found out who he truly was.

 

_It's not fair. I never asked to be this way, never wanted all this shit. But here I am, the most powerful bender alive hiding in a cave,_ he thought bitterly. Why did the Fire Lord even want him? What did Funhaus have against him? So many questions that just led to more questions, the lad feeling a headache coming on.

 

"Maybe...maybe the spirits can help," he said aloud as he sat in a relaxed position, calming his breathing and closing his eyes.

 

His hair began to glow green and his eyes snapped open, also glowing green with Avatar energy as he connected to the Spirit World. He sat there as the world came into focus, everything hazy and grey. He looked back and saw his body still there before standing and wondering to the entrance of the cave. Glancing back he bit his lip.

 

_I'm not technically leaving the cave, so if Ryan comes back I'll still be here. I'll just be a few minutes, hour tops!_ he thought as he strode out into the night.

 

Night time was different in the Spirit World, it wasn't so dark, mist hung about everywhere and everything had a weird outline to it. He looked around wondering if any of the spirits slept or even if they needed sleep.

 

"Hello? Anyone there?" he called. He never expected an answer, imagining that the spirits had better things to do than talk to him or listen to his problems. The thought didn't dishearten him, he enjoyed just watching them flitter about doing whatever it was that spirits did here.

 

"Hello Jeremy."

 

The lad turned to see a beautiful woman dressed in green robes with her face painted white with red and black outlines around her eyes, her lips a deep crimson. She smiled at the lad, and something about her struck a familiar cord in Jeremy's mind.

 

"You seem familiar," he said. The woman laughed suddenly and smiled at him once more.

 

"I was the Avatar long before your time," she said, Jeremy's eyes widening as he began to recognize her.

 

"You're Avatar Kyoshi!" he exclaimed.

 

"Bingo. So good to see another Earthbender as the Avatar once again," Kyoshi said.

 

Jeremy smiled, he'd heard stories growing up about the legendary Avatar who'd saved her home and people from Chin the Conquerer by separating their peninsula from the mainland and thus creating Kyoshi Island. He'd always admired his former life for her skill as a warrior. He saluted in the customary way and bowed respectfully, she doing the same.

 

"I've always dreamed of meeting you one day!" Jeremy said in wonder as Kyoshi drew closer.

 

"I'm flattered Jeremy," she said with another laugh. "Something is troubling you though."

 

Jeremy nodded, furrowing his brow. He sat down and his former life joined him, sitting across from him and waiting patiently until he was ready to speak.

 

"I don't understand why people who've never met me hate me and want me dead or imprisoned. I mean I'm supposed to be the balancing force between my world and the Spirit World, and am supposed to help any way I can in both right? Why would anyone not want that balance? I don't understand why I'm being hunted down," he said sadly.

 

"In my time as Avatar I was lucky enough to not be in your shoes, though I did face many struggles. You are the Avatar and people see you as the greatest source of power in the world, and they see that as either a sign of hope or a threat," Kyoshi said sadly. Jeremy hung his head.

 

"Then what's the point of trying to keep the balance when there's so much opposition to my existence?" he asked.

 

"I always stood by the ideal that justice is the only way to bring about peace. Without you Jeremy there will be no enforcement to that justice and thus, no peace. They hate what you stand for, not necessarily you," Kyoshi said comfortingly. Jeremy frowned as he processed that but nodded.

 

"I'm still confused but I think I'm beginning to understand. It still sucks," he said causing Kyoshi to chuckled and nod.

 

"It really does. But don't worry, with your friends by your side you'll have all the encouragement you need, and the rest of your past lives and I will always be here to offer advice should you need it," she said.

 

Jeremy stood and politely offered a hand to help his past life up. They stood there for a moment before Kyoshi glanced his way.

 

"Something else troubles you, something besides your Avatar duties," she observed. Jeremy blushed but nodded slowly.

 

"Yes...there is actually. Not so much a trouble but a dilemma," he shuffled.

 

"Oh? It wouldn't happen to be a certain handsome Waterbender now would it?" Kyoshi asked with a large knowing smile. Jeremy blushed again and nodded.

 

"I don't know what to do about him. He's interesting and has done things for me no one else in my life ever has, but up until now I've never really thought much about a relationship with anyone, or even if I'm into dudes, or even if he shares some of the same feelings. I'm also not sure if my role as Avatar would interfere, if it would be too much of a distraction to pursue a relationship. I mean, it's not necessarily the most traditional of attractions," he said nervously. Kyoshi laughed again.

 

"Jeremy take it from this old pro when I say that it really doesn't matter. Some Avatars chose to explore relationships and have families, others choosing the solitary life in order to be the best Avatar they could be. It really depends on the Avatar and what they decide to do. And just between you and me, the other side of the spectrum is fun to explore," she said with a wink. Jeremy's jaw dropped as he stared at her.

 

"Y-you mean...you..." he stammered.

 

"I had a husband true, but there was another I briefly had relations with, a female. Sure there were questions about whether the relationship was appropriate, but the thing about being the Avatar, you get the final say. If this Haywood is the one for you, then don't miss your chance on something great, your chance at happiness. But be warned young Jeremy, the Waterbender holds many dark secrets," she said before backing away and saluting, bowing respectfully.

 

Jeremy repeated the motion and looked up to see that Kyoshi had disappeared. He looked around and shrugged as he turned back towards the cave, new questions filling his head. He sat back down and soon his eyes and hair stopped glowing and he blinked. He worried that his glowing state had attracted attention but after a few minutes he relaxed a bit. Ryan still wasn't back yet and the lad went back to pacing, worry filling him once again. He thought about what Kyoshi had told him, how maybe a relationship with Ryan would be the best thing for him, and what was all that she'd said about him having secrets? He knew there was something off about the gent, knew he had incredible power he rarely used around him, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized he really didn't know Ryan hardly at all.

 

_Does that really matter though? He's said that he'll protect me and never let anything happen to me, and he's been more than sweet about training me,_ he thought. Then again, what if it was all a front, a way to use Jeremy? It wouldn't be the first time he'd been used by someone.

 

He remembered his vision he'd had by the lake, how Ryan and the Funhaus soldier had talked as if they knew each other. He bit his lip and sighed, rubbing his face. He looked up startled by a noise but relaxed when he saw Ryan approaching carrying a string of large fish and smiled.

 

"I was wondering what was taking you so long. Thought you'd run into trouble," he said. Ryan frowned.

 

"Me? In trouble? Why would you ever think that?" he asked before winking, causing Jeremy to giggle. The two sat down and Jeremy noticed the fish were already cleaned and cooked.

 

"Ryan, did you risk getting captured to cook these out there?" he asked in shock. Ryan averted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

 

"No!" he said too quickly.

 

"Ryan, don't lie to me," Jeremy said sternly and crossed his arms. Ryan sighed.

 

"I might have made a small fire far away yes," he admitted.

 

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

 

"I didn't want to risk your safety by making a fire here and how else were we going to eat the damn fish?" Ryan snapped. Jeremy was taken aback.

 

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that, what if you'd been attacked? I wouldn't have been able to help. What if, and it's a big if I know, you'd been captured? I would have no idea and would worry myself sick," he said trying to get Ryan to realize how reckless he'd been.

 

"You worried about me?" Ryan asked looking up with a small smile. Jeremy snorted and smiled back.

 

"Only cause I'd go crazy with no one to talk to you doofus," he chuckled.

 

"I'll have you know I've had some of the most intelligent and thought provoking conversations with myself," Ryan shrugged as he started portioning out the fish, both men laughing quietly as they enjoyed their meal in relative silence.

 

"Ryan?" Jeremy asked cautiously after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

 

"Hmm?" Ryan mumbled as he ate.

 

"What happened to you? Before all this?" Jeremy asked biting his lip. Ryan froze, glancing up at Jeremy before a far off look crossed his face, one mixed with pain and sadness.

 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked! Forget I said anything, it was intrusive and stupid of me!" Jeremy quickly said hoping he hadn't hurt Ryan or crossed a line.

 

"No. It's okay, I probably should talk about it with someone," Ryan said softly. Jeremy started at that, surprised that the gent wasn't furious with him. Ryan sighed and set his fish aside, staring out of the cave entrance into the darkness for a moment before turning back to Jeremy.

 

"I had a family, a beautiful wife and daughter. They were my whole world Jeremy, the loves of my life. They'd stay in my village while I would go on hunting trips to bring back food. One day I returned home from a longer trip, having to go out farther to find prey. Funhaus ships were there on the beach. I can still see it as clearly as I see you now," Ryan said as his voice faded and he looked away for a moment again.

 

Jeremy felt sick as Ryan's story sunk in. He remembered when Funhaus had attacked his own village, remembered the screams and shouts, the fire and pain. He wasn't sure he was ready for the next part of the story, especially when Ryan turned back to face him, tears in his eyes.

 

"I tried to help, fought back as best I could. I tried to save them Jeremy. But I couldn't. I was forced to watch as they burned down my home with my family inside!" Ryan stammered as the tears started rolling down his cheeks. Jeremy gasped and he felt tears of his own threaten his eyes. Ryan took a deep breath before continuing.

 

"I can still hear their screams at night when I sleep, how they called for me and begged me to help them and I did nothing. I should've pushed harder, done more. Instead I just sat there helplessly and watched," Ryan sobbed.

 

Jeremy scooted over and wrapped his arms around Ryan's shoulders in a tight hug, rocking them gently. He regretted ever asking the question now, hated seeing Ryan in such pain, seeing him have to relive the horror he'd witnessed.

 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Ryan shook his head.

 

"No, it's okay. If I don't remember them then I'll forget and that's something I never want to do. I'll forget why I hate Funhaus and the Fire Nation, and I'll forget why I'm a monster," he said.

 

"Ryan, you're not a monster!" Jeremy exclaimed. How could he say that about himself? Ryan was one of the kindest people he'd ever met. Ryan looked at Jeremy, dead in the eye, with the saddest look Jeremy had ever seen.

 

"I am a monster Jeremy, you just haven't seen that yet because I won't let you see it. That night, everyone in my village died or was taken captive except me. Did you ever wonder why that was?" Ryan asked. Jeremy paused, he hadn't ever really thought about that.

 

"That night something happened, something I'm too ashamed to say out loud, and it's haunted me to this day. I did things that no person, Bender or non bender should ever do. It's the reason why I can never allow anyone to get close to me again. I only hurt the people I care about," he said. Jeremy gasped.

 

"What?" he asked.

 

"I'm a danger to the group, to the mission, to you. I'll eventually just end up hurting you and the others, that's how it works. Maybe it would be better if I just left," Ryan cried.

 

"Don't say that! You've been nothing but kind to me, you saved me more than once! You've taught me how to Waterbend, you've done more for me than anyone ever has in my entire life!" Jeremy exclaimed.

 

Ryan hung his head. Jeremy reached out and gently grasped Ryan's scruffy chin between his thumb and finger and guided the Gent's face back until they were eye to eye again.

 

"Please don't leave," Jeremy said softly as tears filled his eyes. Ryan's face softened as he gazed at the young bender.

 

"You don't understand Jeremy. There's darkness in me that you can't fix, and that I hope you never see. I am a monster," he said sadly.

 

"Stop that! Stop saying you're a monster! You're not, if you were you wouldn't be so concerned with my well being, wouldn't have bothered saving me on more than one occasion and wouldn't teach me how to Waterbend!" Jeremy snapped. Ryan's eyes widened.

 

"Jeremy..." he started.

 

"No! You're too fucking nice to be a monster. Monsters are the ones who've been attacking innocent people, killing families, hunting us down like animals. They're the real monsters Ryan, not you! If you were a monster you wouldn't feel regret for the things you do, you wouldn't be so concerned for me or about me finding out your secret!" Jeremy continued, angry tears flowing down his cheeks. Ryan reached up and gently wiped away the tears.

 

"I don't want you to look at me the way people always look at me when they find out what I am," he whispered.

 

"So give me the chance to be different, don't leave Ryan. Please," Jeremy whispered back. Ryan slowly nodded.

 

"Okay," he said. Jeremy sighed and hugged Ryan, closing his eyes. He squeezed the gent tightly, never wanting to let him go, or let him feel alone.

 

Ryan insisted that he take first watch so that Jeremy could get some rest and soon the lad's gentle snores filled the cave. Ryan smiled down at Jeremy before looking out into the darkness. He could leave, steal away in the deep of night, no fuss no bother. But then Jeremy would be unprotected, and he had promised the lad. He'd been surprised by Jeremy's insistence that he stay, that he wasn't the horrible freak that he was. Jeremy was the first person to ever say things like that to him. He hung his head.

 

"If only you knew the truth about me," he whispered softly.

 

If Jeremy knew he was a Bloodbender, that he'd hurt people in the most horrific ways, sometimes just for fun, the lad would change his mind and see Ryan as the monster he truly was. Jeremy didn't know the power that coursed through him, how tempting it was to slip into the darkness. He didn't know about the dark voices that whispered in Ryan's head. Ryan shook his head and tried to think of something else, new bending moves he could teach Jeremy, finding the others the next morning, maybe teaching Jeremy how to survive in the wild should they get separated. He looked up at the stars outside looking for the familiar constellations he'd watched as a boy.

 

"My dears, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you. And I'm sorry I've turned into something terrible. I don't want to be this way, but it feels like something inside me takes control, takes over," he said quietly so as not to wake Jeremy. He glanced over at the lad and smiled sadly before looking back to the stars.

 

"But I think I've found something, someone, who makes me want to be better," he said.

 

_How could Jeremy ever be interested in someone like you? You're crazy, sadistic, evil. He's the fucking Avatar, he can't be bothered by the likes of you, a simple man from the South,_ a dark voice spoke in Ryan's head. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to shake the voice away, but it remained.

 

_I am the only one who has ever looked out for you, kept us safe all these years. We don't need anyone else, you're strong. Relying on the others, having whatever feelings you have for this kid, are weaknesses and will only harm you._

 

Ryan slowly opened his eyes, wet now, and glanced again at Jeremy's sleeping form. He hung his head, knowing it was true. Jeremy couldn't possible have any sort of feelings other than friendship towards him. And why should he? He was the Avatar, he had more important things to worry about than Ryan. He probably had girls drooling over him and at his heels constantly, and he probably wasn't into dudes anyway. He sighed and reached up, feeling the facepaint mask he'd worn since the first time he'd become a monster.

 

How could anyone possibly love him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how ya liked this story and whether or not I should continue it. I'll be updating the tags as I go.


End file.
